Bend And Not Break
by pastelroses
Summary: Bella and Edward are engaged. E is a president for a successful company and has hired Bella to work with him. But what happens when B's ex Jacob and E's employee, Tanya show up? Can B & E's relationship last? Lots of drama and lemons. HUMANS.
1. Chapter 1

**Bend And Not Break Chapter 1: Only Girl in the World**

Hey everyone I'm back! I know I am quick! I just realized how much I love writing and it actually relaxes me! I also thought I would start writing now when I have more time! I hope you like this! It is still Bella and Edward but more romantic, sexy and full of lemons! This is my first fanfic regarding this topic so hope you like! If you don't like this topic that is okay as well! Please review; let me know if you hate this new story or if you like it! If I get enough reviews I will feel more encouraged to continue with this story!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in the Twilight series that is all Stephanie Meyer's. I wish I was as talented as she is. I also want to mention I have never been to the company JP Morgan Chase so all of my description is imaginative. I do not own the company as well!

xoxo

Jenn

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only girl in the world…  
Like I'm the only one that's in command  
Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man- __**Only Girl Rihanna.**_

"**Beep, beep,"**

The horrendous, horrific sound of my alarm clock painfully penetrated my dream land. It felt as though someone was playing fifty bass drums beside my bed. I finally opened my eyes and sighed. Neither my mind nor my body wanted to get out from the warm baby blue silk blankets that were wrapped around my cold skin. I leaned on my right side and turned off the alarm as I read the flashing digital neon numbers read 6:30a.m. I sighed again. Six thirty was just too early to wake up every morning. I surely would have to talk to my boss about letting me come to work later on in the morning. But as I looked to my right, I realized my boss was still sleeping. No, I did not just have a one night stand with my boss that would be too disgusting for my taste. Instead I have had numerous one night stands with him. Edward Cullen the president of the richest banking company in the United States; JP Morgan Chase was my boss but also my fiancé. To make a long story short, four years ago Edward's sister and my best friend Alice, who I met while I studied Business in College tried to set me up numerous times with her brother Edward. After rejecting her more times than I can count, I finally had to say yes. You see my friend Alice can be pretty persuasive especially when she talks to you a mile a minute every single day. But when I met Edward at my door for our date at Earl's, I thought I had walked into an angel. His brown hair was spiked all over his head which acted like a crown, protecting his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. His chiseled cheeks which looked as though he had been carved from a block of marble lead my eyes towards his perfect, soft smile. His black pin stripped suit hugged at every inch of his body showing me just how beautiful and fit his body actually was. The material of his suit did not forget about his pride possession which was hidden from view but I could still see the outline.

At that moment I thought I had been very stupid to reject Alice's invitation. I wish I had known this God sooner. Fortunately for me that date went well and surprisingly that God fell in love with me. I still don't know what he sees in me, compared to him I feel like a peasant but everyday he tells me how beautiful I am and how lucky he is to have me. I thought my life couldn't get any better. But I was wrong. Within five months I was moved into his mansion on the ocean in New York. It took me a long time to get used to the fact I was living in one of the most beautiful houses I had always dreamed I would live in. The house has three car garages, three floors, an indoor pool and hot tub. In fact I don't think I am still used to waking up every morning in a very expensive house.

When I lost my job, Edward decided to hire me at his company; JP Morgan and Chase a very successful banking company. He decided I would be the manager of the Human Resources sector of the company. Although I felt weird to be working with my boyfriend at the time, I only got to see him during lunch break which made me feel as though I didn't even work in the same company as my significant other. Five months ago when Edward and I went to Florida for our summer vacation, Edward proposed to me on the beach while we were having our picnic. It was beautiful. I will never ever forget that day. Why would I? It was one of the happiest moments of my life. Now my life consisted of working and trying to plan a wedding.

"Edward!" I said as I snapped back to reality, which actually felt like a dream.

But still Edward's beautiful body lay motionless underneath the sheets. So I leaned over his face and kissed his soft lips. All of a sudden I felt some movement, but not from his body, his tongue. His twisting, tongue tried to knock on the doors to my lips and I let the doors open as I felt his warm, wandering tongue, wickedly walked around my mouth. Then my own tongue met up with his as they both wrestled wildly together.

"Mmm Bella." Edward moaned as he wrapped his strong arm around my neck.

Then he stopped the tongue wrestling and instead, started to trail kisses down my chin, then down my neck causing sexual shivers to slide down my body. I could feel the heat start to rise from my lower body. Then he grabbed my right breast through my pink silk Teddy and started to rub my nipple in small circles.

"Mmm Edward" I cried out, desperately desiring more.

I reached for his smooth abs and ran my hands down his curves until I came to his jewels. I grabbed onto it, as though it was a joystick and began to rub up and down. I could feel Edward's heart beat quicken with lust and I could feel my lower area crave his attention. I could feel his hands start to slide down my stomach and I was patiently waiting for the moment when I felt his attention on my sensitive spot, but it didn't arrive. Next thing I knew Edward's phone which was beside the bed went off as though it was a demon stopping us from sinning.

"Love I'll just let in ring." He said continue to slide his hand down my body.

"No Edward just get it, it could be important." I answered; being a president of a successful company was hard work.

"Thanks Bella." He said giving me a sorry expression as he reached over and answered it. I could tell by his voice that it was work and thing's weren't going well. When he hung up from his phone, he looked at me and gave me the saddest expression in the world.

"I'm so sorry Bella, this was terrific, and I desperately want to continue but Stephen is having trouble documenting a change in the system, how about I make it up to you tonight?" Edward asked.

I smiled and blushed thinking of all the things he could do to me.

"I love it when you blush, you are so beautiful." Edward said again, rubbing my cheek.

"It's okay Edward, I know you are busy and besides at our rate I would be very late for work. I don't want my boss to get mad at me. But I will look forward to tonight." I said as I kissed him and smiled.

"I will see you at lunch, have a great day. I love you so much my beautiful fiancé. You're the only girl I need in my world," Edward said as he circled the dazzling 10 karat diamond ring on my finger.

"I'm so glad we are getting married, I'm pretty sure I could get used to waking up like this every day." He said smiling as he kissed me again and got out of the bed. He walked slowly to the bathroom so I could admire his beautiful body. It was as though I was staring at a neon sign because all I could focus on was his amazing body features. I wish I could stay in bed with him all day but I knew both of us had to go to work.

I heard the shower turn on as the wild water hit the tiled floor of the shower and I smiled thinking of how much I wanted to touch and kiss his mighty muscles. I wanted to kiss him all over. I wanted him in me. I sighed. I guess I would have to wait till tonight for my desires to become fulfilled. I heard the shower turn off and a few minutes later I saw Edward standing in the entrance of our room, wearing black dress pants, a light blue collared dress shirt with a black tie. He looked so handsome and all I wanted to do was rip of his clothes and lay with him in bed all day. He walked over to me and kissed me on the lips.

"I will see you in a little bit, I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward." I said as I smiled at the most handsome man in the world.

I felt a little sad when I heard the door close and Edward's silver Volvo leave the driveway but I knew I would see him at lunch. I looked at the neon flashing lights on the clock which read 7:00 a.m. Sometimes Edward would wake up early for work and sometimes he would go to work with me which was around 8:00. Today I wished it was one of those days. Without him the house felt so empty and lifeless. He brought so much joy and love in my life and every day time he wasn't with me I missed him. I smiled thinking about my fantastic fiancé. I sighed knowing that I had to start getting ready for work. So I took a shower and blow dried my long brown hair. I decided to wear a knee high red pencil skirt, with a white and black polka dotted blouse. I matched it with a skinny black belt and a pair of black stilettos. I applied my make up and went downstairs. I ate a light breakfast which consisted of a banana and cheerios. I grabbed my black Guess purse which was a present from Alice and I was off in my red 88 Mustang, a present from Edward.

After twenty minutes on the road I made it to a 20 story building. I parked in the garage and walked up the marble stairs to the glass doors. The entire foyer had a marble floor and fancy paintings on the walls. Instead of pressing the number 10 button in the glass elevator which was Edward's floor I pressed 8 and made my way to my office which was located at the corner of the floor. I walked over to my office and opened my oak double doors. Although I liked where I lived at home, my office was like a home away from home. It had two large wall to wall windows and a brown leather couch on the left. On the right was a fireplace along with two leather chairs. My large L shaped desk was located at the back of the room and that was where I spent most of my time. I walked over to my desk and was surprised to see a single red rose sitting in a white vase and stack of magazines with a little note which read;

Dear love,

Hope you have a great day, I miss you already! Hope you have time to look at these magazines Alice gave me.

Sincerely yours,

Edward.

I couldn't help but smile as I twirled my 10 karat diamond ring around and around. All of a sudden I heard a knock on the door and then a man walked in. I smiled again.

"Oh my god Jacob!"

NEXT:

Who is Jacob?

Don't worry Team Edward all the way!


	2. Set The Fire To The Third Bar

**Bend And Not Break Chapter 2: Set The Fire To The Third Bar**

Hey everyone thanks for reading my first chapter! I hope you like this one! Please review! I love reviews and please feel free to contact me, I will always respond to your messages! Thanks! I hope to update as quickly as I can but being in school keeps me on my toes, so I will try to do my best!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are Stephanie Meyer's.

Jenn

xoxo

_Their words mostly noises  
Ghosts with just voices  
Your words in my memory  
Are like music to me- __**Set The Fire To The Third Bar- Snow Patrol**_

"Oh my god Jacob!"

I couldn't believe who I was seeing standing in front of me. It was Jacob Black my best friend from Forks. I grew up mostly with my mom when my parents separated in Phoenix. I used to visit my dad in Forks during the summer and then I decided I needed a break from living with my mom and I went to live in Forks when I was twelve with my dad. My dad was friends with Jacob's dad so we instantly became friends. Although I knew Jacob before I moved to Forks, because we saw each other every day we became close. He was my best friend. Someone I could go to when my life became too much for me to handle. He was the one who always made me laugh during math class. He was the only one who was there for me. When I first met Jacob there was no way I thought I would ever like him more than a friend, but I was wrong. When I was sixteen I started to think of Jacob as more than a friend. I couldn't help but notice his chiseled abs when he wore a bathing suit or his beautiful smile when he laughed at a joke I told. It was so wonderful to hear his laugh. I think he realized that I liked him because he asked me out and that is when we started dating. Not only was he my best friend, he was also my first lover. When he took me to prom our last day of high school, he brought me back to his house and we made love. At the time it was special but now thinking back, he wasn't as good as Edward. Edward was like a stallion in bed, he was amazing.

I thought Jacob and I would last forever because you think everything should last forever when you're eighteen. But seeing Jacob with a blonde, naked girl during the prom after party changed my mind. Although he tried to apologize and describe to me that Susie was drunk and hit on me without his consent. His excuse seemed plausible and I tried really hard to believe him but I couldn't which caused him to get mad at me. The damage was already done, our relationship was cracking and we didn't have the clue to fix it. That graduating year Jacob got accepted into a Washington college and I stayed behind realizing I was clueless about my future. Although I saw Jacob when he came home for holidays, it just wasn't the same. He was still mad at me for not trusting him and I was mad that he put himself in that type of situation. I could tell he was moving on and I realized I had to, to. So even though I still loved Jacob Black, that following year I was accepted into Berkeley College and never looked back. Well I did look back. Every day I thought of Jacob that was until I met Edward who finally showed me what true love meant. Now that I had finally moved on and that the past was the past, it was a shock to see Jacob Black standing in my doorway looking acceptably good looking. He was wearing black jeans, black shiny dress shoes, a casual white t-shirt and a black jacket. Just the way I remembered.

"Can I come in Bella or are you busy?" Jacob asked as he smiled.

I was speechless. I had not heard from Jacob in over three years and here he was in my office. The strange thing was that I swear my heart still fluttered as soon as I saw him. My heart and head were definitely not on the same page. I loved Edward so much, more than anyone else in the world but seeing Jacob was starting to bring back many memories.

"You okay Bella?" Jacob asked.

"Oh sorry, of course come in." I said realizing I had drifted into dream world.

I got up and offered him a seat in one of the leather seats by the fire place. Then I sat down beside him.

"You look great Bella." He said smiling again.

I nodded my head but this time I wasn't going to let my heart do the talking.

"So please don't mind me asking, but why are you here? I haven't seen you in over three years, I mean it just seemed like we were over." I asked.

"Oh I'm sorry Bella, I don't mean to be rude but I just accepted a job here in New York for the New York Times. I am one of the editors for the sports edition and one of my friends told me you worked here. I am so sorry for not keeping in contact with you. I thought I could move on at school but I just kept finding girls who came second to you. Every day I thought about phoning you but I knew you probably didn't want to hear from me. But I'm so glad I came here to finally see how well I know you would be doing. How about I take you out for a drink and I can actually give you a sincere apology for my actions." Jacob explained.

Again I was speechless. My past lover, who I moved away from was now living in my city and was asking me out. This day just went from awesome to horrible in less than 20 seconds.

"Oh wow congratulations Jacob I'm so happy for you but unfortunately I have plans with Edward my fiancé." I said trying to find the words to ease the blow of my rejection.

Quickly I saw Jacob's eyes look at me and then at my left hand where my diamond ring shone like the sun. As soon as he saw the ring his smile faded and then his eyes went wide with shock.

"Isn't the president of this company Edward Cullen?" He asked trying to put two and two together and it didn't take him too long to figure it out.

"Wow you're engaged to_ the_ Edward Cullen? Congratulations Bella I knew you would find someone who would treat you well. I'm really glad you are happy, that is all I have ever wished for. But I do hope we can start over and perhaps be friends? You have no idea how much I have missed you." Jacob asked.

"Yes I am engaged to_ the_ Edward Cullen and thanks Jacob it means a lot. I am so happy, the happiest I have ever been. I have missed you to Jacob so I think we can try being friends again. But that is all deal?" I asked.

"It's a deal Isabella Swan; I would rather be friends with you than nothing at all. Again I'm so happy for you. I won't keep you since I know you are a very busy woman. I will give you a call sometime and we can go out. I obtained your number from your secretary who gave me your business card." He said as he pulled out the white, rectangular shaped index card with black writing on it.

Then he got up from his seat, walked two steps towards me and kissed me on my cheek. His lips were warm and sweet, but also strange and peculiar.

"Goodbye Bella, I look forward to seeing you again." He said in his husky voice as he walked out of my office and closed the door shut behind him.

I sat speechless staring at the door. Since when did my life become a bag of surprises? It was strange to see Jacob here and although I was over him, his presence shook my heart. I loved Edward, there was no denying that but there was something about seeing Jacob that made me quite happy. I think I was just happy to have my best friend back. Even though it would take some time, I knew we could fix our relationship. I wanted my best friend back. I missed him dearly and the past was the past, we both needed just to move on and forget about the drama that infolded eight years ago. It was time to be a grown, mature twenty six year old.

Finally I got up from my seat and walked over to my desk. I managed to complete all of the papers on my desk without glancing at my bridal magazines, even though it was very hard to do. It was very overwhelming to plan my own wedding and sometimes I wished I could just pass the planning stage and get on with my wedding but luckily Alice loved weddings and was extremely helpful with the organizing. The only thing I was really excited for was finding my perfect dress. Alice was going to take me dress shopping next week and it gave me something to look forward to. I mean every girl wants to be a princess one night in their lives and I wanted to feel like one on my day.

But even as I thought about my wedding, my mind couldn't erase Jacob Black from my mind. All of my memories were coming back to me, the hurt, the pain, the embarrassment, the humiliation, the feeling I felt when my heart broke into a million pieces. It felt as though I was eighteen again, the pain felt that raw and real. I felt trapped in my office and I just wanted to go home and be with my lover. The one who never broke my heart. Maybe I wasn't over Jacob. Maybe there was no way I could be his friend.

I began doing more work to put my mind at ease but the feelings did not go away. All of a sudden I heard a sound. Edward had sent me an email.

Hey love,

Are you ready for some lunch? I thought we could go the Chinese place you like? I will meet you in your office in ten minutes. Hope you're not too busy.

Love,

Edward.

Lunch time? Already? Wow, time did go fast as I looked at the clock which was in the right hand corner of my computer. I loved Chinese food and I hoped seeing Edward would make me feel better. I knew it would. It always did. But I also knew I had to tell Edward about Jacob because I didn't want to hide anything from him. He was the love of my life and he deserved to know. Edward already knew a bit about Jacob but now instead of remaining in my past, he was in my present.

"Hey love," Edward said as he opened my office door and walked in, heading straight for my desk.

"Hey Edward." I said smiling. Even though I had so many ideas running through my head like bees in a hive, I knew Edward would be able to calm me down. That was just one of the reasons why I loved him. I got up from my seat and wrapped my arms around his strong body. I sighed. It felt good to feel safe in his warm arms.

"You okay Bella? Overwhelmed by all of the magazines Alice brought for you?" Edward said chuckling as he smiled his beautiful smile.

I smiled too.

"Yeah I can't believe how many she brought me. But I was pretty busy this morning so I will have to take them home and look at them there." I said as I grabbed my black pea coat and Guess Purse.

"Don't worry all you have to do is pick what you want and I'm sure Alice will be glad to get it for you. You know how much she loves weddings and celebrations." Edward said still smiling.

"Yeah I think she loves them a little too much." I answered.

"Are you all ready for Chinese food? I had such a crazy morning, I'm so glad its funny lunch and I can finally eat with my beautiful soon to be wife." He said as he kissed me with his sweet, silky lips.

"Wife…I like the sound of that." I said as I smiled, took his hand and walked out of my office with my beautiful soon to be husband, leaving Jacob Black behind in the dust.

Edward and I had a lovely Chinese lunch which included egg rolls and chicken balls. We talked about work and the wedding. It seemed as though he was getting more excited about the wedding. He had many things to add and he really wanted to be involved in the planning process. Most importantly all he wanted was for me to be happy and have the best wedding in the world. I purposely left the topic of Jacob Black off the lunch table. Talking about him in a Chinese restaurant during our lunch break didn't seem like the smartest thing to do. So I kept quiet and enjoyed Edward's company.

After our amazing lunch, we both parted ways and continued our jobs. I was busier after lunch so I didn't have time to think about what happened that morning. I left the office at four an hour before Edward, carrying my bridal magazines in hand.

I wasn't really a good cook, in all honesty I didn't really know how to cook and Edward was the one who loved to be in the kitchen. But I did know how to make mean, Italian pasta, so that's what I did.

By the time Edward arrived home, the air was filled with spicy, sweet, tomato sauce.

"Oh wow Bella it smells delicious." He said as I heard him put his belongings down on the kitchen table. The he came up behind me as I was stirring the sauce and wrapped his arms around my waist. He nuzzled his head at the corner of my neck. His crisp, cologne danced into my nose. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"How was work?" I asked.

"How are your lips?" He asked as he kissed me hard on my lips, his tongue entering my mouth as my tongue played with his. Mm it felt so good. Then Edward's hand started to rub my right breast in a circular motion. I could feel him stiffen as he touched me and I placed my hand on it. I started to rub it up and down as his right hand started to travel down to my waist. I was wearing my sweat pants, so it was easier for his hand to escape past the waistband. His fingers found my sweet bud as he began to rub slowly but then quickly.

"Mmmm Edward." I cried out as I felt the earth spin around me. I felt as though I was flying as my legs started to shake. I didn't think my arms could keep me up against the counter for much longer.

"Ohh Bella it feels so good." Edward said coming close to his release.

"Ohh…" We both said as we had our release.

Then he kissed me and left the kitchen to get changed out of his work clothes.

I washed my hands in the sink and started to stir the sauce again making sure it was nice and thick.

"This is who I deserve Jacob Black, not you." I said remembering my experience with Jacob and all of the feelings that went with it.

"Bella why are you talking about Jacob Black?" Edward asked as I froze.

PLEASE REVIEW! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!


	3. Peacock

**Bend And Not Break Chapter 3 Peacock**

Hey everyone sorry for the delay, school is really busy so I will not be updating in a long time! I hope you like this chapter it has mushy lemon. Please review! I love reviews and it encourages me to write more! Thanks everyone!

xoxo

Jenn!

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_

_-_**Peacock Katy Perry!**

"Bella why are you talking about Jacob Black?" Edward asked as I froze.

As soon as I heard Edward's gentle voice, I thought my heart had jumped into the middle of my throat. I felt as though someone had knocked the wind out of me, I was that surprised. I did not hear him come into the kitchen and I was shocked. I didn't know what to do. I had told Edward about Jacob awhile ago, but I knew Edward wasn't stupid and if there was something going on with Jacob he would want to know. I didn't want to lie to him but I didn't know how to tell him about my morning with Jacob.

"Bella what is wrong? Why did you just mention Jacob Black?" He asked realizing that my silence wasn't a good thing. He walked closer to me and turned me around so I was facing him. Oh how I could stare at his beautiful eyes and smile forever. Actually that is what I wanted to do instead of discussing my ex.

"I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how you would react… Jacob came to visit me at the office this morning to tell me that he has moved back here." I said trying to avoid Edward's glance. I know I hadn't done anything wrong but I still felt like he would be mad.

"Oh he is back? That is good, did he say anything else?" Edward asked in a calm tone.

"Well he did say that he wanted to catch up and that he was sorry for not keeping in contact." So I didn't give him all the details or how my stomach began to flutter when I saw Jacob.

"He wanted to catch up? Do you think you want to be friends with him after what he did to you?" Edward asked.

Wait! Edward didn't seem mad. He actually didn't seem too bothered by it at all.

"I don't know I might want to see what he has to say and see where it goes. Wait your not mad that he is back?" I asked surprised again by Edward's reaction.

"Of course I am not mad babe; I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't mind if you talk to him again, I just want to make sure you're ready to face him again. I love you very much Bella Swan and I trust you but I am going to watch over this guy to make sure he doesn't try anything." Edward said as he pulled me into a hug.

I smiled. I was so lucky to have an understanding fiancé. Maybe I was the one going crazy. Since Edward was okay with everything I would be too.

Then Edward released me and looked at me.

"Bella I want you to know you can tell me anything! I trust you with my life and I want to be that person you can tell anything to! I love you so much." He said as he kissed me on the lips. His sweet lips tasted like sugar.

"I love you too Edward and I can't wait to get married!" I said as I kissed him back.

"Me too, Mrs. Cullen!" He said as we both smiled and hugged each other again.

"I think I like it! C'mon Edward you better try my pasta while it's still warm!" I said my smile never faded as I grabbed the plates and placed the pasta on them. I was so happy. I had the best fiancé in the world. He was my sun and with him my life was always going to be bright I knew it. I couldn't wait to be married to him.

"This looks so good Bella! Did you want some white wine with dinner?" He asked as he helped me put the glasses and utensils on the table.

"Yes please Edward." I replied as I put our plates on the table. I sat down and waited for Edward to come up from the cellar. When he did he corked the wine bottle and poured two glasses of wine. Then we started to eat.

"Wow Bella this is amazing, I think this is better than my pasta." He said as he white teeth sparkled in the light.

"Thank you Edward!" I said smiling and my smiled never faded all dinner.

We talked about work, Alice and our wedding. We laughed and joked around. This was why I loved Edward Cullen so much. He was the love of my life and I was living in a dream world, but what I didn't know then, was that my dream world was going to crash down before me like a ton of bricks hitting the floor.

"Love since you made this awesome dinner I will do the dishes. I have some office work to take care of but I will meet you upstairs after your bath?" Edward asked.

I smiled again. He knew me too well. Every night after dinner I would take a nice hot bath. It was nice to relax after a hard day's work.

"Thank you Edward." I said as I kissed him, grabbed my glass of wine and a Bridal magazine that was on the counter then I went upstairs to the master suite.

Our bathroom was beautiful with cream coloured tiled floor, marble double sinks and toilet. There was a stand up shower with detailed flowered tiles bordering it. But the biggest master piece was the white crystal Jacuzzi in the middle of the room. It was my sanctuary. I turned on the hot water and started to undress. Then I grabbed strawberry scented bubble bath from the counter and poured it in the steaming water. I watched as the water turned into white, bubble clouds. When the water was ready, I placed my body inside. My muscles tightened as they entered the hot water. I sighed with relief. It felt as though there was a warm blanket warmed around me. I grabbed wine glass and set it on the corner of the tub and grabbed my bridal magazine. All of a sudden I heard my phone which was in my skirt pocket vibrate. I should have ignored it but if it was Alice she would get mad if I didn't respond. So I quickly jumped out of the bath and pulled out my phone from my skirt pocket.

_Hey Bella, I was just thinking how sexy you looked tonight ;)_

_Jacob Black._

__I froze. How did Jacob get my cell number? Then I thought. Crap! I had given him my business card and on it was also my cell number only in case of emergencies. This was not an emergency. But I couldn't but stare at the text, because as long as I did my heart began to beat. Why was he doing this to me? Why did he come back? I had to reply or he would be on my mind the whole night. So I said:

_Hey Jacob, if you want to be friends again you can't talk like that you know I am engaged. B.S_

_Sorry Bella your right that was inappropriate of me, I would do anything to be friends with you again; I'll call you tomorrow to set up a coffee date? J.B_

I stared at Jacob's last message. Should I go for a coffee? Why not? It's just a coffee and if he turns out to be a jerk then I would be off the hook.

_Sounds good. B.S_

I put my phone down and laid back in the tub and let the water wrap itself around me. I hated that my heart started to beat when I heard from Jacob, I didn't love him but he was my first love. I loved Edward so much. Everything would be okay. I leaned over and grabbed my Bridal magazine. Within seconds I was engulfed in the world of weddings and the love I felt for Edward. I was so excited for the wedding. I was looking at the wedding rooms and decorations trying to imagine how I wanted my wedding to be. I grabbed my wine class and took a couple of sips as the wine warmed my chest. The warm liquid ran through my whole body. Then I heard the doorknob open.

"Hey sorry love to bother you, I just got really bored looking at my work, I needed a distraction and I think I found it." He said as he walked into the bathroom.

I smiled as I saw him looking at my perky rounded breasts warmly greeting the most beautiful man in the world.

"Oh do you see something you like Mr. Cullen?" I asked as I started to rub my right nipple in a circular motion.

"Oh yes I do Mrs. Cullen!" He said as he started to undress. My nipples hardened and I could feel the moisture between my legs. Even though my heart might have feelings for Jacob, Edward was the only man that could do this to my body.

Now Edward was stripped down to his black Calvin Klein boxers and all I could see was his six back abs. Oh what a view it was.

"Actually Bella I just forgot I have to call someone." Edward said pretending to put his pants back on.

"Oh I don't think so Edward." I said as I stood up exposing not only my breasts but my wet mound.

"Your right Bella, I would much rather stare at your exquisite body." Edward said as he walked over to my naked body. His hands went straight to my breasts as his lips met mine. I moaned as my tongue said hello to his own. Both tongues danced as Edward's hand danced in a circular motion around my nipple. Then Edward started to leave sweet kisses down my neck and his mouth replaced his hands on my nipple.

"Ohhhhh Edward," I cried out as I could feel the pleasure start to build in my body.

Then I touched his sex as I started to rub up and down his shaft through the fabric of his boxers. This time it was Edward's time to moan my name.

All of a sudden I felt Edward's hand move below my waist and start to rub my clit.

"Ohh Edward don't stop! I need you now!" I cried out feeling as though I was going to explode like a volcano at any moment.

Then I grabbed his boxers and pulled them down.

"I want you Edward NOW!" I cried out as he stepped out of his pants. Then he lifted me out of the bath and walked me into the bedroom. He grabbed a condom from the top drawer. He dropped me on top of the bed and entered me.

I gasped at first and then the pleasure increased as he thrusted inside me. In and out. In and out. One hand grabbed my left breast and his other hand held him up. He started going faster and faster. Now I knew I was defiantly going to explode like a cork in a champagne bottle.

"Oh Edward, I think I'm going to..."

"Oh Bella I love you." He cried out as we both had our release.

"I love you so much Edward." I said as I kissed him as I got under the covers. I watched Edward gather his things for work in the morning. Even though I should have done that too, I was too comfortable where I was. I would just get up in the morning. I set my alarm and as soon as Edward got into bed I wrapped myself around him and fell asleep, not hearing my cell phone vibrate on the bathroom floor.

I hope you guys liked this chapter!

Next Chapter: More Jacob and Tanya is introduced

Please Review!


	4. I Keep Dancing On My Own

**Bend And Not Break Chapter 4: I Keep Dancing On My Own**

Hey everyone sorry for taking a very long time to update! School has been soo busy! I'm in my last year of University and it is the hardest year of my life! I have exams next week so wish me luck! I really hope you like this chapter! It has been awhile since I have wrote, so I hope this has brought this story back to life! I know there is a lot of Jacob in the story, but this is an Edward/Bella story so please keep that in mind! Please review, I love reviews and it allows me to see what people like in my stories and what they don't like! Also feel free to message me I love meeting new people!

Oh and since I have been awhile a lot, I have made my own blog so I can make quick updates and I can keep in contact with all of you much easier! I will post updates to my stories as well as poems I have written which I can't post on this site.

.

xoxo

Jenn!

_Somebody said you got a new friend  
Does she love you better than I can  
There's a big black sky over my town  
I know where you at, I bet she's around  
Yeah I know it's stupid  
But I just got to see it for myself_

_Robyn- Dancing on my Own_

"_Oh Bella you look so beautiful tonight." Jacob said in his sexy, velvet voice._

_ " Thank you Jacob, you look so hot but I think you would look hotter if you took off your shirt." I said as I smiled and blushed as my cheeks turned red._

_ "Oh I think I can arrange that Bella." Jacob said as he pulled his collared white shirt over his head, exposing his chiseled six pack chest._

_ "Mmm Jake you look so hot I just want to…."_

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP,"

As soon as I heard the razor sharp sound enter my head which evaporated my dream I quickly sat up in bed. I rubbed my head and groaned. Then I turned over to my right side expecting to see Edward lying on the bed like an angel but he wasn't there. In his place was a small white note which read:

Dear my beautiful Bella,

I was having such a great time with you last night that I forgot to mention I had to go into work early this morning, I have to hire someone to replace Keith and I have an interview early this morning. I hope you had a good sleep and I will see you for lunch. Can't wait to see you, I miss you already.

Love,

Edward.

As soon as I finished reading his letter, I read it again, and again. I loved reading Edward's notes and how much he loved me. I truly did love him. He was the love of my life and I knew it was letters like these which would destroy the crazy thoughts I had involving Jacob in my head. I wanted him out of my head. I don't know why I just dreamt about him when it was Edward I loved. Even though I had history with Jacob, right now I was living in the present with Edward and nothing was going to change that. Nothing.

Feeling determined and less confused about my feelings, I pushed my dream out of my head and began to get ready for work. I put on my favourite pin stripe black skirt and pant suit with a white blouse underneath. When I finished my hair and makeup, I made my coffee and turned on my phone. As soon as I turned it on, a message came on the screen saying I had one missed call. Hoping that it was Edward's call I had missed, I checked the number, to my disappointment it was Jacob's. Then a message came on the screen that said I had one new voice mail. This time I knew I would be hearing Jacob's voice. I was right. I smirked at myself for being right for once. I listened to my voice mail, Jacob wanted to meet up for coffee, the same time I was having lunch with Edward. What a relief I thought. I didn't really want to face Jacob today. I wish he had never came here. So instead of phoning him, I text him saying I couldn't do coffee.

I drank the coffee I had made, quickly ate some toast and was on my way to work with Edward and Jacob both in my head.

Thankfully I arrived at my work building safe and I made my way to my desk and almost froze dead in my tracks when I passed Edward's office. There sitting across from him was a pretty woman. She actually seemed like a God. Her strawberry blonde, curly hair wrapped around her head like a halo. Her eyes were a light golden brown and her petite frame made her seem as though she was a model. She wore black stilettos, tight black dress pants and a low white and black polka dotted blouse which showed off her double D's. All of a sudden my eyes leared to something that made my heart drop like a ton of bricks into the pit of my stomach. This woman had her arm on my man, on my fiancé! What was she doing? I looked at Edward, he was smiling his beautiful smile. A smile I only saw. My heart starting to panic and waves of jealousy kept washing over me, drowning me in pain and sorrow. I shook my head, no it's nothing I said to myself as I quickly walked over to my office, sat down and tried to erase what I had just seen from my head.

" Hey beautiful, I thought I saw you in the hall, how was your sleep?" Edward asked as he came over and kissed me on my cheek.

"It was great thanks Edward, how did your interview go?" I said smiling.

"The interview went really well, in fact I just hired her on the spot! She is awesome, Bella I know you will love her. One second let me get her." Edward said as went out to grab her. Her? Her? I felt as though someone was twisting my stomach into knots. Even though I didn't want it to be true, I had a funny feeling the woman in Edward's office was the person he hired.

"Bella I would like you to meet Tanya, Tanya this is my beautiful, soon-to-be wife Bella."

If I was alone my mouth would have dropped to the ground. Even though I had already saw her through Edward's office windows, nothing could have prepared me for the woman I was being introduced to. She didn't look like a God, she was one. She was tall, pretty and had perfect white teeth.

"Hello Bella, it is so nice to meet you Edward has told me so much about you! You really are beautiful and congradulations, I hope the wedding planning is going well." She said as she smiled. Of course she had to be nice.

"Oh thank you so much, the plans are going slowly but I will get them done. Congradulations on getting the job, I'm sure you will love it here." I said trying to sound as nice as she was.

"Oh I'm sure I will." She replied as she smiled at me, then at Edward.

Even though I didn't want to keep staring at her, my eyes felt locked into place. I felt ashamed. I felt less beautiful. I actually felt ugly. I was nothing compared to her. The sudden wave of emotion started to create tears in my eyes.

"Will you excuse me, I just have to use the washroom." I said rubbing my eye quickly, ignoring Edward's questioning look.

"Of course, I'm sure we will see each other again soon!" Tanya said smiling that perfect smile.

I smiled. Then quickly walked to the washroom. I felt as though I was back in high school where all of the girls made you feel as though you were not beautiful. I guess you are never too old to feel jealous. I washed my hands and checked my phone. There was a text from Jacob.

_Hey Bella hoping you are having a great day, perhaps we can have coffee tonight at seven? J.B_

Although I didn't want to see Jacob, I knew Edward would want to talk about Tanya all night and I didn't want to hear about her. But I couldn't just see Jacob. It wasn't Edward's fault he had found a beautiful woman to hire. No I had to be mature about this. If I wanted to see Jacob I would just ask Edward. Everything would be fine. I smiled to myself in the mirror, but my stomach still felt as though someone was squeezing it very hard. Then I walked back to my office.

I had finished a lot of work and had not even thought about Tanya or Jacob which was an achievement. I was looking forward to lunch which was in ten minutes because I couldn't wait to sit down and talk to Edward. I felt as though I hadn't talked to him all day. However when Edward and Tanya both stepped into my office at 12 my heart sunk.

"Hey beautiful, Tanya doesn't know anyone so I hope you don't mind I invited her to have lunch with us." What was I supposed to say, no?

"No of course not." I said as I grabbed my coat from the coat rack.

" So I thought we would go down to Apple Annies for lunch? Is that okay?" Edward asked.

"Yup sounds awesome Edward." I said as he pulled me close and kissed me on the cheek.

"Can you believe I'm marrying this woman?" He said as he smiled. I smiled too as we made our way to the restaurant.

Although I was hungry for my B.L.T sandwich, I still felt nausaus especially with Tanya sitting beside Edward. It seemed as though her blouse had gotten lower because I swear I could see her whole breast. I felt ashamed as I quickly stared at my small breasts. To make matters worse, it seemed as though Edward and Tanya had known each other for years. They were talking about their job and what had happened that day.

"How was your day beautiful?" Edward finally asked.

"It was great thanks for asking." I said smiling at him.

"Oh well ours was crazy, you should have seen this…." Wow did Tanya ever shut up?

All of a sudden I heard my phone vibrate. I looked. It was Jacob.

_Hey Bella, I can't wait to see you soon, can we meet up I want to know how you are doing?_

I smiled.

"Excuse me, I just have to use the ladies room." Tanya said as she got up and pushed down her skirt to try and make it longer, if that was possible.

"Hey are you okay Bella?" Edward asked as he took my arm in his.

"Yeah I just didn't get a very good sleep." I said as I saw a concerned look appear on his face.

"How come Bella, is everything okay?"

"Yes Edward its fine. I'm fine." I answered.

"That is good. I'm sorry I wasn't there this morning, these few months are going to be really hectic. So I may be gone longer than I would like but remember that I love you." He said as he kissed me on the lips. Oh how his lips tasted like candy. Then he pulled away when he saw Tanya coming.

"I'm so busy at work and I thought I could finish training Tanya tonight, but I have no time. Do you mind if I cut lunch short and we can have a nice dinner tonight? How about some old fashioned pizza from Bennys and a nice bottle of wine?" He asked rubbing my hand.

Although I was said he was leaving early, I was excited for dinner.

"That sounds awesome Edward! I can't wait! Good luck with work, don't get too stressed." I said as I kissed him.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

Tanya said bye and then they left. Now I was alone and even my greasy sandwich couldn't cure my blues or my agonizing stomach. Even though I didn't want to get so worked up over Tanya, she was so beautiful and perfect, the opposite of me. Why would Edward want to marry someone like me, when he could have a woman like Tanya? I was just get up and leave when I heard my name being called. I thought maybe it was Edward coming back to finish our lunch, but it wasn't. It was Jacob.

"Bella what a pleasant surprise!" Jacob exclaimed as he smiled at me.

I couldn't help but smile as I saw the tall, dark haired man in front of me. He was wearing dark pants, a collared shirt and a black jacket.

"May I sit?" He asked pointing at the empty seat beside me.

"No not at all, I've been ditched so I wouldn't mind the company." I answered.

"Ditched? By who?" Jacob asked.

"By Edward and Tanya." I said trying not to say her name in hate but Jacob sensed my feelings.

Although it was a little awkward to be sitting with my past lover, right now he was the only one giving me attention and it felt good. Plus he was the only one I could talk to at the moment about Tanya. So after he ordered himself a Philly Steak and Cheese wrap, I told him all about my day which felt amazing.

"Wow this Tanya woman seems like a bitch!" Jacob said as I started to laugh.

"Yup she definitely is!"

"But I'm sure you are more beautiful than her." Jacob said as I blushed and turned my head away.

"Oh I'm sorry Bella,I didn't mean to make things awkward, I love just spending time with you like this, but its true you are beautiful."

"Thank Jacob."

"I also wouldn't worry about Tanya, everyone knows how much Edward loves you, everything will be okay." Jacob replied.

All of a sudden I saw Jacob's eyes light up like Christmas lights.

"Bella do you remember how we used to play pool all night long?"

"And you used to beat me every time!" I said remembering the times where Jacob would beat in pool.

"Yeah, well I just spotted a pool table, do you want to play and see if you can beat me or do you have to get back to work?" Jacob asked.

I glanced at my watch, I had twenty minutes. I had time for a game. What was the harm? He was my friend and I didn't really want to go back and see Tanya.

"Okay you are on! But this time I will beat you!" I said.

I had so much fun playing with Jacob, it was like old times. My smile never faded from my face and I even beat Jacob! Yes Bella finally beat Jacob. However when I glanced at my watch, my smile faded, it was 4! Oh no Edward would be wondering where I was.

Hey everyone hoped you liked it!

Don't worry there will be more Edward/Bella fluff but right now expect some more Jacob in the story! Please Review! Take care! 


	5. Paralyzed

**Bend And Not Break Chapter 5: Paralyzed**

Hey! I know it has been awhile since I have updated my story and I hope you guys are still interested! I thought I would update since I can only update chapters and not create a new story due to the error message! I hope you like this chapter, please review and let me know what you think! I would love to hear from you and reviews inspire me to write!

xoxo

Jenn

_I'm not paralyzed  
but I seem to be struck by you  
I wanna make you move  
because you're standing still  
if your body matches what your eyes can do  
you'd probably move right through me  
on my way to you-_** Paralyzed- Finger Eleven**

_I had so much fun playing with Jacob, it was like old times. My smile never faded from my face and I even beat Jacob! Yes Bella finally beat Jacob! However when I glanced at my watch, my smile faded, it was 4! Oh no Edward would be wondering where I was._

** Bella's POV**

As soon as I glanced at my watch, my heart sunk to the bottom of my stomach like a steel weight. Every afternoon, regardless if he was busy he would try to see me and see how my day was going. I was always on time and accomplished my tasks. Not only was I worried about Edward being my boss, I was worried what he would say when I told him who I was with. I knew Edward didn't like Jacob, not at all. He hated the fact that some guy had hurt me and when I told him about Jacob, he swore to me he would never break my heart.

"Crap! Jake I have to go!" I cried out quickly putting the pool stick on the table.

"Oh my god Bella I am so sorry, if you get in trouble for being late just blame me!" He said sounding really sincere.

I looked at him and his concerned face. I knew he was sorry and it wasn't his fault. It was mine for not checking the time.

"It's okay Jake it wasn't your fault." I said as I began to rush out of the restaurant, but Jake quickly grabbed my hand.

"Hey Bella, it was really nice playing pool with you, I hope we can do something like this again." Jake said.

I smiled as I looked into his eyes. I nodded my head and ran to the office.

I had finally made it to the office and my heart was pounding like a bass drum. I was worried what Edward would think. But I also couldn't help what I did today. I hung out with Jacob Black, my ex and I actually had fun. It was a strange feeling to have and I was quite confused.

"Oh someone took an extra lunch break, I wonder what the boss will think?" Tanya said sarcastically as she saw me walk to my office, praying and hoping Edward was busy all day so he wouldn't have noticed I had taken a 3 hour long lunch break.

I ignored her and realized I really hated her and I had no idea how I was going to work with her. I didn't see any signs of Edward and I thought I wouldn't get caught, but there sitting in my desk chair was Edward.

Edward sat in silence as he saw me enter my office and close the door. I walked closer to my desk but he still didn't say a word. So I went to grab a folder but his hand grabbed mine.

"Where were you Isabella Swan? You always take an hour lunch." Edward asked, his eyes piercing my own. I couldn't tell if he was mad or curious. I took a breath.

"I was at Apple Annie's." I responded trying to look away from the intimidated look I was receiving from Edward.

"You were there for three hours by yourself?" He asked, knowing there was more to the story I was letting on.

I didn't like lying; I was a truthful girl so I had to tell Edward.

"No, I saw Jacob there and we starting playing pool, I didn't even look at my watch I am so sorry, I can do overtime." I said.

As soon as I said Jacob's name I saw Edward's forehead crease as his hands clenched into fists on the desk.

"You saw Jacob?" He asked sternly.

I nodded my head.

I was expecting more of a reaction from him, but he wasn't doing anything. He was sitting like a statue.

"What did Jacob want?" Edward asked curiously. I could tell he was mad, I could hear the anger in his voice.

"He just wanted to catch up but he knows I am happily married with you." I said rubbing my engagement ring.

He nodded his head.

"I think because you took three hours extra of your lunch break, will have to do overtime tonight Isabella Swan." Edward said as he got up from my chair.

What? Overtime? I had never done overtime for Edward. I guess he was really mad at me.

"Okay Edward, what would you like me to do? Finish the reports, or make the charts?" I asked.

"I want you to walk over to the couch and take of your clothes Miss Swan." He answered in a serious velvet tone.

My head shot up. What? Take of my clothes in my office? Edward could sense my hesitation.

"Miss Swan, I am your boss so please do what you are told." Edward said as he began to walk over to me.

I stared at Edward. He had a beautiful body and I realized that I wanted him now more than ever. We had never done it in my office and it was turning me on. I could feel the goose bumps start to rise across my pale skin. I could also feel my wet center get moist. I wanted him. Oh how I wanted his body all around me. I wanted his thick manhood inside me.

So I slowly took of my top, then bra as I watched Edward's eyes feast on my body. He looked like an animal, waiting to prey on his food. I knew he wanted me too. My nipples were hard and I wanted Edward to touch them. Then I walked to my couch and wiggled out of my bottoms, making sure he could see my curvy ass shake.

"I'm all ready Mr. Cullen!" I said laid for him.

Edward smiled as he walked over to me.

"God you are so damn hot Bella, I want to fuck you so hard, but there seems to be a problem." Edward said sternly as he began to undress.

"You seem to think it is okay to spend hours with Jacob Black? Do you think that is fair to me?" He asked in a serious tone.

He was mad I knew it. I shook my head in disagreement.

"Good, because you are mine Isabella Swan, always mine." Edward said as he walked over and started to play with my clit as he rubbed it in circles. Then he plunged into my wet centre.

"Oh Edward you feel so good, I want to feel you in me!" I screamed out as he thrusted in and out.

I felt my body about to explode as I felt his seed enter me.

"Oh Edward I am going to cum!" I yelled but then Edward stopped and pulled out.

"What are you doing Edward? I am so close!" I cried out wanted my release.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan but today you disobeyed and I want to let you know that you are mine and not Jacob's. Do I make myself clear?" Edward said as he cleaned himself up and put on his clothes.

I nodded my head, still upset my body wasn't getting its fill. Edward was such a tease and he was going to pay.

"Good I'll see you for dinner love." He said as he kissed me on the lips and walked out of my office.

Damn that Edward Cullen!

Then I got dressed and decided to finish up some work before I left, but then I heard a knock at the door. It was Tanya.

Great, like I needed to see her now, I thought to myself.

"Hey Bella, could you give these folders to Edward, I am running a bit late?" She asked with that beautiful smile and wide eyelashes.

"Sure, not a problem." I said grabbing her three folders trying to be cheery, but it was hard since Edward had refused my climax.

"Thank you so much, oh and Bella I hope you didn't get into too much trouble from Mr. Cullen." Tanya asked as she walked down the hallway.

Well I did get into trouble Tanya, big trouble. I thought to myself as I felt my wet center crying out for more. Then I walked to my desk and dropped the folders on the desk, but as I did a piece of paper fell out onto the table. It was a note for Edward and it was written in nice handwriting. It read;

Dear Edward,

Thank you for all of your help today and I can't wait to go to Luigo's with you.

Sincerely,

Tanya Denali

What? Edward was taking Tanya to our Italian restaurant? He said it was our spot and that he would never bring clients there. All of a sudden I wasn't worried about not receiving my sexual release, now I was worried about Tanya.

**Up next:**

**More jealous Edward and a big fight will occur between Edward and Bella!**

**Please review!**


	6. Push

**Bend And Not Break Chapter 6: Push**

Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay! I only have one exam left until I can complete my undergrad! I can't believe I am almost done! It has been a crazy journey but I am glad it is almost over! I hope you like this chapter! Please review, I love them! It helps me find the courage to continue to write, so please even if you hate this story please review! Also feel free to let me know what else you would like to see in this story!

xoxo

Jenn

_Maybe you should just shut up  
Even when it gets tough  
Baby 'cause this is love.  
And you know when push comes to shove  
It's gonna take the both of us  
Baby, this is love  
Baby, this is love- _**Push Avril Lavigne**

Dear Edward,

Thank you for all of your help today and I can't wait to go to Luigo's with you.

Sincerely,

Tanya Denali

What? Edward was taking Tanya to our Italian restaurant? He said it was our spot and that he would never bring clients there. All of a sudden I wasn't worried about not receiving my sexual release, now I was worried about Tanya.

**Bella's POV:**

For the last hour of work all I thought about was Tanya and the letter I read, which was now staring in front of me on, across my desk. It felt as though someone was squeezing my heart and was refusing to let go; that's how jealous I was. I wanted to know what was going on between him and Tanya. I trusted Edward with all of my heart so I had to believe nothing was happening and that maybe Tanya's letter was wrong. But I had a funny feeling Edward was taking Tanya out to Luigos.

I glanced at the clock, it read 6:00, and it was time for me to leave. Thank goodness I thought to myself, I knew I would go crazy if I had to spend more time in this cramped office. I got my things organized and grabbed the folder which had Tanya's note. I placed it in my black brief case. I knew Edward wouldn't be at his office because Edward love to come home early to fix me dinner; he loved to cook for me and I loved watching him cook. So I took a big breathe and ended hope, knowing somehow I had to ask Edward about Tanya without seeming like a bitchy, jealous wife!

As soon as I entered the house, I could smell the scent of Spaghetti and garlic bread; it smelt delicious. I took off my coat and shoes as I placed the briefcase on the floor. I stared at it; it was like a ticking time bomb. I was afraid what would happen when the bomb exploded.

"Hey beautiful, how was the rest of your day?" Edward asked as he greeted me, pretending that he did not refuse my climax earlier today.

"It was good thanks!" I said as I kissed him on his cheek and walked into the kitchen, where the amazing aroma hit me full force.

"Wow this smells so good Edward! You didn't have to!" I said examining the spaghetti.

"Of course I did Bella; you are my beautiful wife and deserve a beautiful meal." Edward said as he took me in his arms and hugged me tight.

I sighed. It had been a long day and I was glad to be in Edward's safe, tight arms.

"So are you ready for Edward's super spaghetti?" Edward asked.

I nodded my head, realizing that I was very hungry. Edward made me sit down as he gathered the food and placed a plate of spaghetti in front of me. He took out the garlic bread from the oven, placed the pieces in a bread basket and set it down on the table. Then he took out a bottle of white wine from the cellar and poured both of us a glass.

"Cheers!" He said as we clinked glasses.

"This looks so good Edward!" I said as we began to eat.

Edward started talking about his day, without mentioning Tanya and I talked to Edward about my day without mentioning Jacob, but all that was about to change when Edward's phone, which was placed on the kitchen counter began to ring. I thought Edward would ignore it but he got up and went for his phone. I thought again he would ignore it and continue to join me for dinner but he didn't.

"I'm sorry Bella, this is Tanya, I asked her to give me a call tonight if she got a hold of a client we have been trying to persuade into our company." Edward said as he walked into the spare room, talking to Tanya.

So I sat there, listening to Edward give his attention to Tanya and not his fiancé. I poured myself another glass of wine and drank it in one shot. The anger was pulsing all around me and my heart was beating like a drum. I tried to eat more spaghetti but it felt as though someone was doing cartwheels in my stomach.

All of a sudden I heard Edward hang up his phone, then he walked backed into the kitchen and sat down.

"I'm sorry about that, you know how work can be, but wow that Tanya is amazing we got that client I have been trying to get for ages!" Edward exclaimed as he took a sip of wine.

I didn't answer as I took another swig of wine.

"Isn't that good news Bella?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah maybe you should reward Tanya by taking her to Luigos!" I blurted out. I didn't know why, but it just came out like a missile.

Edward stared at me.

"How do you know about that?" Edward asked.

"Tanya gave me a folder to give you and her letter fell out which notified me of your Luigo's date." I said.

"So you looked through my things? MY THINGS? Why would you go through my things? It is NOT a date Bella, it is for work, and you know that." Edward said his voice going higher and deep. I knew he was mad.

"For work? I don't see you talking on the phone with other employees or taking clients to our restaurant?" I said making my voice go higher.

"Oh c'mon Bella, you know my field of work and besides all the other restaurants were full Luigo's was the only one available. I thought you would be happy for me that I actually found a good employee who would actually help my company. You know I have female clients, you are being so immature, I can't even be here with you. I have paperwork to do anyways."

"Do you mind if I do paperwork?" He said sarcastically as he angrily got up from the table.

"And next time Bella Swan, I would suggest you don't go through my things." He said as he stormed off.

As soon as he went, the tears started to fall. Maybe I was being immature. Maybe I was over analyzing things. But I was still surging with rage that Edward would actually tell me I was immature.

All of a sudden Edward came back into the kitchen and I thought he was going to apologize but instead he was carrying his briefcase.

"I'm going to the office; I had more work than I thought I had to do." Edward said without even kissing me. The door slammed shut and I started to cry again. But I didn't have to cry for long because Jacob phoned.

"Hey Bella, are you okay?" He asked noticing that something was wrong.

"Yeah." I said but I knew Jacob would not believe me so I told him what had happened.

"Do you need anything?" Jacob asked.

I looked around realizing there was tons of spaghetti and I didn't really want to eat alone, so I invited Jacob for dinner and of course he accepted.

In fifteen minutes Jacob arrived and I gave him some food. He hugged me tight and let me talk about that bitch; Tanya. It felt good to be heard and that someone was actually listening to me. Jacob didn't think I was being immature, he actually thought I had every right to be worried. But like usual he made me feel beautiful and told me Edward was acting like a jerk. With all the wine I had, I was beginning to feel tipsy but I felt good. Jacob and I talked about the past and about the memories we had kept for so long. Our first movie date, our first fight everything. I laughed at his jokes remembering how he would make me laugh.

I didn't realize how late it was until; I heard the door open and I realized Edward was home. All of a sudden I felt guilty that Jake was here, but then I tried to remind myself that Jake was just a friend.

"Well what do we have here?" Edward asked as he entered the kitchen.

"You must be Edward Cullen, I'm Jacob Black." Jake said as he got up to greet Edward.

"I know who you are; you're that jerk who broke her heart, so why are you having dinner with my fiancé?" Edward asked as he glanced at Jacob than at me.

"He was just in the neighborhood and decided to come say hello." I said lying to Edward about the real reason why Jake was here.

"Well I think it is time to say goodbye." Edward said through seething teeth.

"Edward, I don't think that is very nice, he is a friend and I think he should stay as long as he wants." I said glaring at Edward.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but I think it is time you leave my fiancé alone, you have broken her heart for the last time." Edward said.

"I never want to break her heart again Edward, she is an amazing women, I hope you know that." Jacob said as he got up from the table and smiled at me.

"Of course I know that Jacob Black! She is amazing and mine! You had your chance with her so I suggest you stop coming over." Edward said angrily as Jacob left.

As soon as he left, Edward turned to me, his face filled with rage.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH HIM?" He asked, the anger surged through his body.

"Edward, he is a friend, he just wanted to make sure I was okay." I said putting the dishes in the dish washer.

"Oh so now he is a friend? I thought he was your ex who broke your heart?" He asked as he clenched his fists.

"He is my ex but he is trying to make it right and I think he is very sorry for what he did." I responded trying to calm myself down.

"Sorry? You actually believe him? Bella! How can you be so naive, all he wants is to have another chance with you! I don't want him around" Edward yelled.

"Well he is my friend and I can choose if I want to see him or not, besides maybe you should think about what Tanya's motives are!" I said raising my voice.

"I keep telling you Bella, Tanya is a good employee, at least she isn't my ex." He demanded as he stalked into the office.

Tears started to fall from my eyes again as I stared at the kitchen. I didn't want to clean so I walked down the hall. Edward was in his office typing away at his computer. I knew he would be there all night. So I went into the bed room and cried. This was one of the biggest fights we had and I hated it. I hated knowing how Edward felt. I hated being mad at him but he had no right to tell me who to see. If Jake was my friend, I should be allowed to see him. I was mad Edward didn't see who Tanya actually was. I wish I could just cuddle with him but I knew I had every reason to be mad at him. I pulled the blankets over top of my cold body and cried myself to sleep.

Next Chapter:

More jealous Edward and more fights= more drama!

Please Review


	7. Unfaithful

**Bend And Not Break Chapter 7: Unfaithful**

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews and responses to this story. I didn't realize it would be such a hit! I hope you like this chapter, it is a little shorter than the others but that is just how I wanted it to be. There is a lemon at the beginning, so for those of you who don't like to read lemons, you can skip that part. However I hope you guys don't hurt me when you read the end! I love reviews, it encourages me and lets me know people actually read and enjoy this story! So please feel free to review and message me! Thanks again.

On a side note, I have one more exam to study for then I am done my undergrad so I may be MIA for a few days, but don't worry after I am done, I will have more time on this!

xoxo

Jenn

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside- **Rihanna: Unfaithful**

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up to swollen eyes and a silent house. I knew Edward had left for work early but I was hoping he might have stayed to talk things over, but he didn't. I sat up in bed and rubbed my face. I tried to prevent the tears from falling from my eyes, but they fell anyways. Edward and I hardly fight so it felt awful and weird that we were not on speaking terms. I felt as though my best friend was mad at me and there was really nothing I could do to fix things. I hoped things would blow over, but I highly doubted it.

I managed to slowly get out of bed and took a long, hot shower to wake me up. But I knew nothing, not even hot water would be able make me less tired. I got dressed and was hoping to see a note from Edward lying on the kitchen table, like there always was. However there was no note. I knew Edward was mad and although I didn't want to go to work, I had to. So I had to pretend that everything was okay at work, even though it wasn't.

It felt like someone had pushed the pause button on life because it seemed as though it took me forever to get to the office. When I parked my car, my hands were trembling. I was anxious to see Edward. I guess I as wishing he would pretend everything was normal and treat me like he always did; with love and kindness but since I knew he was mad, I doubt he would even talk to me at all. I knew some of it was my fault, I shouldn't have invited Jacob over, but he was my friend and I thought I had the right to see him. I know he had broken my heart into a million pieces, but if I wanted to forgive him, then I should be able to. At least I wasn't the one pretending my employee wasn't into me. I sighed, thinking of Tanya with my fiancée. I couldn't believe how clueless he was being and here I thought he was smart. I sighed again, gathering enough courage to enter the office. I straighten out my black pencil skirt as I exited my car and walked into the building. I walked into the elevator and walked onto the floor where Edward and I had our offices. I decided I would walk past Edward's office to see if he was busy, because although I knew he was mad, I didn't want him to be.

When I walked past the office, I saw Edward was on the phone, so I was just about to turn around when he made a hand gesture, suggesting he wanted me to come inside. I took a large breath and I walked inside. I waited patiently as Edward discussed his work with a client. I was staring out the window, day dreaming about a perfect world where I was in Edward's arms, when I heard the phone click into the receiver. I turned around; Edward was sitting in his leather, wheeled chair.

"Come here love." Edward said in a serious tone.

I looked at him and walked towards him.

"Sit here please." Edward said as he patted his knees.

I looked puzzled but I did what I was told and sat down. I felt as though I was five but I didn't argue.

"So I think we need to discuss something's like why you invited Jacob Black, your ex-lover over for dinner last night." Edward explained as he pulled all my hair away from my neck, so the bare skin was exposed for him to kiss.

"I am very curious Bella why you thought it was appropriate to invite your ex-lover when you have a lover right here." Edward said again as he put his arm around me and started rubbing my right breast thought my white blouse.

I could feel the pressure start to rise all around my body as goose bumps appeared across my skin. Then I felt my other breast receive attention from Edward's hand.

"Mmm." I moaned slowly.

Then Edward's hand dove underneath my skirt and started to rub my clit through the silk material of my panties.

"Oh, Edward…" I said as I started to feel an orgasm start to build inside me.

All of a sudden Edward stopped and lifted me up from his lap and stood up. He turned my body so my back was leaning against his desk. Then he took of my skirt and panties so I was exposed, like a delicate painting on exhibit in a museum. I was waiting for Edward to take off his jeans, but I was in desperate need to feel his cock inside me, but he just stood there.

"My love, you are mine and only mine! So I hope I will never have to see your ex again! I also want to show you that you're present lover, is a hell of a lot better than your old lover!" Edward announced as he quickly pulled down his pants and pulled open my thighs. Then he entered his hard, thick cock inside my wet center and thrusted in and out, in and out.

I heard him groan as he pulled my hair tight as moved his cock inside of me.

"Oh my god Edward, you feel so good inside of me! Mmmmm." I said enjoying the multiple waves of pleasure Edward was giving me.

"Good, I love it when my cock is inside you." He said groaning in pleasure.

Edward continued to thrust into me harder and faster as I held onto the desk for support. I even wrapped my thighs around his waist as he grabbed my ass.

"Oh Edward I think I am going to…" I cried out as I had my orgasmic relief.

Then Edward cried out in pleasure as he released his seed into me.

"Now that we know I am the best lover you could ever have, I don't see a reason in you seeing Jacob. Now please get to work." Edward said as he cleaned himself off and put his pants back on.

"But Jacob is a friend Edward." I tried to say.

"I don't care." He responded as he started to make a phone call.

I looked at him and wished we could talk about things. Although the sex was amazing, I knew it wouldn't be able to fix our issues. I also knew that I didn't want to talk about our lives at work so I made a mental note to talk to Edward about everything tonight. I am sure if I just tried to talk to him he would be more understanding, besides I still had to talk to him about Tanya.

I put on my skirt and smiled at him as I made my way out of his office. Then I went to the bathroom to get freshened up. Since my sexual tension had been released I was ready to get down to business, so for the whole day all I did was work. My day actually seemed to be going well, however that all changed when I left for work.

I knew Edward always left later than me because after all he was the president, so I wasn't surprised to see him, sitting in his chair, still hard at work in his office, however I was surprised to see Tanya straddling Edward. I froze. I looked again. Not only was Tanya on top of my fiancée, but she was kissing him and it looked like he was enjoying it! What? But that was the same spot we just had sex! Why would he like it? Why would he allow her to do that when he was going to get married to me? I felt as though someone had kicked me in the gut and that I was about to vomit. I knew Tanya was bad news, but this was something unimaginable to see, especially seeing Edward not even trying to push her away. I felt my heart was breaking into a million pieces as though someone had shot it with a gun. All of a sudden Edward saw me and looked at me with a shocked and saddened expression. Then he quickly pushed Tanya off him and tried to run to his door, but I ran down the hall with tears flowing freely down my face. I didn't want to wait for the elevator so I ran down the stairs.

"BELLA WAIT, PLEASE STOP, IT IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Edward yelled, but I just ignored him. I couldn't believe he had done that! He seemed like the perfect man, but I guess nobody was perfect. I felt so ashamed that I had fallen for him. My body felt numb and cold as the pain started to penetrate my body, engulfing me in depression. I didn't know what to do. So as soon as I got into my car, I phoned Jacob. I told him what had happened, so he invited me over to his place and as soon as I walked in he kissed me as my phone vibrated in my pocket.

**So I hope you guys are not too mad and will continue to read more of this story!**

** NEXT TIME:**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO BELLA AND EDWARD?**

**MORE JEALOUS EDWARD!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


	8. Jar of Hearts

**Bend And Not Break Chapter 8: Jar of Hearts**

A/N: Hey thanks so much for all of the reviews and you're support it means so much to me! I can't believe how many of you like this story! I hope you like this chapter! Please don't hate me; just be warned Edward is a jerk! Please review, I love them and they make me smile! They also encourage me to update quicker! So please send a review in my direction !

I am officially a graduate! Woot! I am free! I am done my exams and now I can relax! Well sort of because I work at a shoe store and we are moving stores so I am very busy at the moment but money is nice!

Also please feel free to add me to twitter where I will update and you can get to know me more if you would like!

/_JennRose_

xoxo

Jenn

_Who do you think you are?  
Runnin' round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?-_ **Christina Perri- Jar of Hearts**

**Bella's POV:**

I could feel Jacob's sweet lips on mine as he kissed me again, this time involving his tongue. He put both of his hands on each side of my face and kissed me hard.

"Mmm, Bella." Jacob said kissing me on my jawbone, then onto my neck line.

All of a sudden my phone vibrated again. It was Edward. Although anger consumed me with every time I thought about Edward, I realized there was no way I could be with Jacob. I just couldn't. For once I had to be the bigger person. I turned my phone off and looked at Jacob.

"Jacob, I'm sorry but I can't do this right now." I said pushing Jacob off of me.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry Bella you are right. I am sorry I did that. Of course you wouldn't cheat on your fiancé. That is what makes you so sweat and caring unlike some people." Jacob said lowering his eyes. I could tell he was mad at Edward for what happened today but I knew he was also talking about himself and how he had cheated on me before.

"It's okay Jacob." I said as I sighed.

"So what are you going to do? Go back to your house?" Jacob asked giving me some space.

I sighed again looking at him. I didn't really know what I was going to do. I didn't really want to see Edward and I wasn't in the mood to hear his explanation of the incident. I figured I would go home tomorrow and then talk to him with a clear head, but until then I needed somewhere to go for the night. So I told Jacob my dilemma and of course he invited me to stay over at his house. He even promised nothing would happen between us and I could sleep in the guest room. Although I knew it would be strange sleeping in my ex's house, I really didn't have another option. So I accepted his invitation and kept my phone turned off.

Instead of going to directly to bed, Jacob and I stayed up watching TV, eating pizza and talking. I hated to admit, but it was nice. It seemed Jacob had changed since we had gone out and it was nice to see how mature he had become. He seemed like a completely different person who actually cared about me. We laughed and discussed the old times and again he apologized for being a jerk. When I went to bed, Jacob kissed me. Then I went to bed and tried to sleep, although all night I thought about Edward and Tanya. The image of those two together kept playing in my head like a movie, I didn't know what had happened but it pained me to see my lover with another woman. Every time I played that image in my head my heart kept breaking. I wiped the tears away from my eyes with the blankets and turned on my side, hoping that I would fall asleep, but I knew that would be very unlikely.

However it seemed like I in fact fell asleep because next thing I knew I could feel the sun's rays shining through the window across my face. I got up, dressed and sighed. I felt awful, tired and heartbroken. Although I felt a wave of anxiety hit at the thought of seeing Edward today, I knew I had to. I had to find out what was going on. I couldn't just run from things, I had to be mature. I grabbed my phone and because I was curious, I turned it on. There were 15 missed calls and 20 missed text messages. I skimmed the messages and some of them said, _Bella I am so sorry it isn't what you think. _But how was I supposed to think? I decided instead of reading them all I would read the most recent one, which was sent at 630 am this morning. _Hey Bella, I can't leave things a mess so I'm going to work from home today so I hope you will come around so we can talk things over. I love you so much please believe that Bella, it wasn't my fault._

I put my phone in my pocket and walked out of my room. Jacob was there in sweat pants and a white tank top, making coffee.

"Good morning Bella, I take it you didn't sleep well so would you like some coffee?" Jacob said.

"Yes please." I said grabbing the cup from his hands.

I took a sip and it tasted heavenly on my tongue.

"Thank you Jacob. I mean it. Thank you, for everything." I said taking another sip.

Jacob put his own cup down and pushed a piece of hair which had falling over my face.

"You know I would do anything for you Bella. I know I screwed up once, I just hope I can make it up to you again. I really hope you and Edward work things out because I really want you to be happy. I promise this time if you need me, don't hesitate to call, I will always be there for you." He said kissing me on the lips one more time.

"Thank you." I said as I finished my coffee, got into my car and drove to my house. It felt as though there were tiny butterflies flying around in my stomach. I wanted the truth from Edward, even if it shattered my heart like glass. However when I looked to my right, I saw a vehicle I did not recognize. My heart started to beat as I quickly ran to the front door and opened it. I could hear voices. Two voices coming from Edward's study. I walked slowly towards the study and stopped when I heard her voice. What was she doing here? In my house? With my fiancée? I thought Edward said yesterday didn't mean anything.

"Edward you are one sexy man. Don't you know that?" It was Tanya. What the hell did she want? What was going on? I walked slower this time and peered my head around the door. Edward was sitting in his chair and Tanya was sitting on his desk, talking to him in an intimate way. She was touching him on his face, then on his stomach. I looked in horror realizing it seemed Edward wasn't struggling or doing anything to get Tanya off of him. I came here to find the truth and the truth was staring back at me. I could feel my heart break as the tears started to fall from my eyes. Why was he doing this to me? Of all the guys I knew, I didn't think he would do this. Half of me wanted to go in there and scream at them, but the other half of me just wanted to run and hide away from my problems like a little girl. I didn't want to go in there knowing things would probably turn out worse so I quickly stumbled out of my house and called Jacob.

I called him and told him what had happened. I could hear the anger in his voice. I said I needed to get away, I couldn't go to work, and I couldn't go home, so I offered to go the Old Coachmen pub for lunch. He agreed. So I drove over. Although I was still in the clothes I had on yesterday, I looked good. I reapplied my make up in my car and brushed my hair. Then I drove five minutes to the pub where I met Jacob. We entered the dark lit English pub and were seated at a booth upholstered with red suede.

"Are you okay Bella?" Jacob asked as he grabbed my hand.

"Yeah, I just don't know what to think or believe anymore. I want to trust Edward but I keep seeing him with _her,_ and I just don't know." I admitted as the tears started to fall again down my cheeks.

"Well I am here for you. Always." He said as he kissed my hand.

I smiled, using a napkin to wipe away my tears. Then Jacob ordered both of us a pint of Coors light.

"Are you hungry?" Jacob asked.

I wasn't hungry but I definitely could go for some more beers.

Then Jacob got up from his seat and sat down beside me.

"I hope you know how sorry I am about everything." Jacob said as he put his arm around me.

"I know Jacob." I said as he kissed my cheek.

"Get your hands off of her Jacob Black!" Edward yelled in an angry tone as he punched Jacob in the face.

"I thought I told you not to see him?" Edward yelled this time at me.

"You did. But I guess I should have told you not to cheat on me!" I yelled back as I tried to see if Jacob was okay.

"Bella I didn't cheat on you, let me explain?" Edward asked.

"Fine Edward, finally explain to me why I saw you with her yesterday and this morning." I demanded as I saw his face go wide with shock.

I was going to let him explain but then I saw _her _again, walking towards us.

"Why did you bring her here?" I asked disgusted that she was here. If nothing was going on between them then why was she here?

"Bella… it isn't like that." He said.

"Didn't you tell her Edward?" Tanya chimed in.

"Tell me what?" I asked glaring at both of them.

"Edward and I have to go to Canada for a week for a business meeting, isn't that exciting?" Tanya explained.

What? He is going away with her? With Tanya? I thought I was going to pass out.

"And you are going with her?" I cried out, my fists clenched tightly.

"Bella its business, if I don't go, I could lose my job." He said.

"But I saw you two, I guess that is why you are excited so you can spend more time with her?" I yelled.

"Bella that wasn't my fault, but I told Tanya that I love you and she accepts that so I think I fixed everything. Do you not trust me anymore?" Edward asked.

What? He thought things were fixed? Nothing would be fixed if Tanya was in the picture.

"So you are going on this trip no matter what?" I asked.

"Of course Bella it's MY job!" He yelled.

I glared at him.

"And you are going to go with her?" I asked again.

He shook his head in agreement.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Since when did Edward become stupid?

"Bella I fixed things, I promise. I love you." He said.

"Yeah right." I heard someone mumble. It was Jacob.

"Do you have something to say to me?" Edward demanded.

"Yeah I do actually. Maybe if you actually loved her you would show it instead of kissing other women. Instead I have had to pick up the pieces." Jacob said.

"What do you mean?" Edward said eyeing me then Jacob. All of a sudden I could see his mind make the connection.

"So while I was calling you all night, you were at Jacob's? So you are getting mad at me for going on a trip with Tanya but you spent the night at your ex's? So you think I cheated so you go ahead and cheat too!" He snarled.

"I didn't cheat Edward! You should know me! Don't you trust me?" I asked.

But as I looked at him I realized he didn't trust me and I didn't trust him. I didn't want to be with someone who didn't trust me. I didn't want to be a man who was so stupid and selfish. This was not the man who asked me to marry him. Although I still loved him. I needed a change. A break.

"We can't do this anymore Edward, I love you so much but I think we need a break."

Hey guys I know Edward is being a stupid/idiot in this chapter, but sometimes guys can be! Hope you don't hate me! Let me know what you guys want to see next! But jealous Edward will make another appearance.

Please Review! I love all of you!


	9. Jar of Hearts Part 2

**Bend And Not Break Chapter 9 Jar Of Hearts Part 2**

Hey everyone! I just want to say thank you so much for your support and reviews! This story is doing really well and it is thanks to you guys! I love all of you and I hope you like this chapter! I decided to write an Edward's POV so you can see inside his mind! Please review and let me know what you think! Reviews make me happy so please send some in my direction!

Also please feel free to add me to facebook; I'm Jenn Rose and Twitter; my name is _JennRose_.

Thanks again,

xoxo

Jenn

**Edward's POV**

I could not believe Bella had invited Jacob Black over for dinner. I clenched my fists trying to calm myself down but I knew it would be impossible for me to tame the furious fire raging inside me. I was so distraught; I could not even focus on typing my reports for work. I sighed as I heard Bella walking to our room. I leaned back in my chair trying to comprehend what had just occurred earlier that evening. As long as I could remember Bella and I had a great relationship, we never fought and we always trusted each other. But ever since Tanya and Jacob appeared, our relationship was crumbling. It upset me Bella didn't like Tanya because she knew I had to fire numerous employees at my work and it was rare to find a good worker like Tanya. I thought Bella would be happy for me and my business but she wasn't. It actually seemed as though she didn't trust me and that upset me the most. It was like someone had cut me with a knife. We always trusted each other and I hated that Bella could not even trust me with an employee. I wasn't sure why she didn't trust me; it wasn't as though I had ever given her a reason not to trust me. But I knew I couldn't be with someone who couldn't trust me. I hated being mad at Bella, but I had to show her it wasn't okay not to trust me.

I also couldn't understand why Bella was now talking with Jacob. I had heard for months how much Jacob had hurt her and I swore I would protect her for as long as I lived. I knew Bella, and I knew she was a forgiving person I just wasn't prepared for her to forgive Jacob so easily. I sighed again, releasing some tension. I had a really bad feeling about Jacob and I guess I was afraid he would take my love away from me. I knew Jacob was Bella's first love and it scared me. It really did. I knew Bella was over him, but due to the events of this evening, I wasn't quite sure. The idea of losing Bella caused my stomach to rumble as I started to feel a wave of nausea hit. I couldn't lose her, even though I felt as though she was slipping through my hands like sand. I tried to focus on the computer screen for the second time, but all of a sudden I heard heavy sobs coming from down the hall. I placed my head in my hands feeling guilty, sad and angry. For the first time in my life I felt as though my life was falling apart and that I was losing the love of my life. I loved Bella so much but I was also very angry with her. Since when did my life become so complicated? I asked myself as I forced myself to get back to work even though my heart was breaking into tiny, little pieces.

I managed to work until two in the morning and because I didn't want to wake Bella, I slept on the couch until four. Before I left for work I snuck into our room and watched my angel sleep from the doorway. Her brown hair was fanned out across the bed like an angel's halo. Oh how she looked so beautiful. I stared at her, consuming her beauty and prayed that somehow we would find a way to overcome this issue. Then I went into the kitchen and was about to write her a good morning note like I always did, but as soon as I glanced at the table I remembered who was at my house last night and it didn't please me. I growled inside thinking another man was with my woman alone. Then I became angry as I asking myself why would, Bella do such a thing? How could she do that to me? The anger surged inside me like a tidal wave and I left for work without leaving a note for Bella.

For the next couple of hours all I could think about was Bella and the fearful thought of losing her. A thought came to mind as I was talking with a manager from Canada. Then I saw Bella walk past my door, but instead of ignoring her I gestured for to enter my office

"Come here love." I said

"Sit here please." I said as I patted my knees.

I knew what I had to do to make Bella realize that I was the only man that should ever be in her life.

"So I think we need to discuss something's like why you invited Jacob Black, your ex-lover over for dinner last night." I explained as I pulled all her hair away from her neck, so the bare skin was exposed for me to kiss. Oh god, how she smelt and felt amazing. I just wanted to touch her all over. I wanted to feel her warm skin on mine.

"I am very curious Bella why you thought it was appropriate to invite your ex-lover when you have a lover right here." I said again as I put my arm around her and started rubbing her right breast thought her white blouse. I always thought Bella had the perfect breasts because they fit perfectly in my hands, as though they were made just for my hands. For only my hands. Then I moved my hand to her other breast.

"Mmm." I heard her moan slowly.

Then my right hand dove underneath her skirt and I started to rub her wet, smooth clit through her silk panties.

"Oh, Edward…" She cried out.

Then I stopped pleasing Bella and lifted her up from my lap and stood up. I turned her body so her back was leaning against my desk. Then I took of her skirt and panties so she was exposed, like a delicate painting on exhibit in a museum. I knew she was waiting for me to take off my jeans but I just stood there. I wanted to make sure she knew, I was hers and only hers. I had to emphasize to her why she didn't need Jacob in her life.

"My love, you are mine and only mine! So I hope I will never have to see your ex again! I also want to show you that you're present lover, is a hell of a lot better than your old lover!" I announced as I quickly pulled down my pants and pulled open her, sweet thighs. My heart was pounding like a drum as I entered my hard, thick cock inside her wet center and thrusted in and out, in and out.

I groaned as I pulled her hair tight as I moved my cock inside of her.

"Oh my god Edward, you feel so good inside of me! Mmmmm." She said.

"Good, I love it when my cock is inside you." I said groaning in pleasure as I felt myself ready to cum.

I continued to thrust into her harder and faster as she held onto the desk for support. Then she wrapped my thighs around my waist as I grabbed her ass.

"Oh Edward I think I am going to…" She cried out as she finally had her orgasmic relief.

Then I cried out in pleasure as I released my seed into her.

"Now that we know I am the best lover you could ever have, I don't see a reason in you seeing Jacob. Now please get to work." I said as I cleaned myself off and put my pants back on. I was pleased with myself and knew I had gotten through to Bella.

"But Jacob is a friend Edward." She tried to say.

"I don't care." I responded as I started to make a phone call.

Then I watched her leave with my mark and smell imprinted on her. I smiled knowing she had received my message loud and clear.

My day was going well since I had a nice picture of Bella's body to put my mind at ease. However before it was time for me to leave, I heard a knock at the door. I thought it was Bella wanting round two, however it was not Bella, and it was Tanya.

"Good afternoon Tanya, good thing you came into my office, I was just going to see you and let you know that I hope you can join me for a business meeting in Canada." I said .overcoming my shock of seeing her. Then I shifted further in my seat.

"Good afternoon Mr. Cullen, Oh thank you, of course I will be honored to go with you." She said.

"Is there a reason you are in my office Mrs. Denali?" I asked, curious to know why she was here.

" I just wanted to go over some paper work with you." She said as she walked towards me.

But I realized there was nothing in her hands, not even one folder or piece of paper.

"And what paper work would that be?" I asked as I glanced at her empty hands.

Tanya smiled at me as she walked over to me.

"Oh please Mr. Cullen that was just an excuse so I could see you. I can't help but notice how you look at me and I thought I would you let you have a taste." Tanya said as she sat on my lap and straddled me.

"Tanya…What are you doing? I think you have the wrong idea because I love my fiancé very much." I said trying to shove her off, but she wasn't getting the idea. I was so shocked that Tanya was doing this. I was also shocked that Bella was right all this time.

"Maybe that is true Edward, but I know you love me more." Tanya said as she leaned closer to me.

All of a sudden I looked out my window and saw a shocked, sad Bella staring at me. My heart tore into a million of pieces as though someone had shattered it with a hammer. No! I had to see her! I had to let Bella know, it wasn't what she thought it was. I quickly shoved her off of me and ran into the hall way trying to catch her.

"BELLA WAIT, PLEASE STOP, IT IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" I yelled, hoping she would stop and realize I would never do anything to hurt her. She was the love of my life, why would I hurt her? Oh how I would give anything for her to stop running away from me. I ran as fast as I could, even down the stairs but I stopped as she left the building. I punched the side of the door in frustration. I knew I should have followed her, but knowing Bella I knew she would need some space. I tried to catch my breath as I saw her car drive off into the distance. Then I went upstairs, hoping to give Tanya a piece of my mind but she wasn't in my office, in fact see wasn't anywhere to be found. I pulled out my phone and called Bella, however it went to her voice mail. I phoned her again and again, but she failed to pick up her phone. Then I texted her number of times telling her I was sorry and that it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Damn it, Bella pick your phone up!" I yelled out loud. I was so angry I pushed all of my paper, folders and pens off of my desk as they quickly fell to the floor. Then I fell onto my chair. I thought we could fix things, but now I wasn't sure if we could. I wasn't even sure Bella would believe me. If she didn't, I knew she would not be mine anymore.

I worked for another hour, but because I was distracted I didn't get much done. I tried to find Tanya again, but I still couldn't find her. So I went home hoping Bella would be there so I could tell her what truly happened. However to my disappointed, her car was not in the drive way and when I entered the house she was not there. My despair turned into worry as I started to think of where Bella had gone to. I tried calling her again, but still there was no answer. Although it was killing me inside, I knew she just needed some space and I had to give it to her. But in the morning I was going to find her and tell her what really happened.

I took a long cold shower and went straight to bed with only one thought in my mind; Bella. Although I tried to fall asleep I couldn't. I felt as though there was a whole in my stomach and all I wanted to do was see Bella. I knew I needed to fix things with her, so I decided I was going to work from home tomorrow so that Bella could come over and we could talk. So at 6:30 am I texted Bella this; _Hey Bella, I can't leave things a mess so I'm going to work from home today so I hope you will come around so we can talk things over. I love you so much please believe that Bella, it wasn't my fault. _I hoped she would at least look at her phone, because I really wanted to fix things and the only way to do that was to talk to her. I didn't want to lose her because of this. I needed her so bad. She was my life and without her I would die. So I decided I would work from home because I realized my relationship was more important than work. I just really hoped she would come over tomorrow. I turned over in my bed and hoped I would be able to get a few hours of sleep, but I knew that was highly doubtful.

I woke up in the morning feeling tired and hurt, but I managed to take a shower and get dressed into casual clothes. I checked my phone but there was still word from Bella. If she didn't come over today, I was going to find her. I had just opened my hotmail account on my computer and was just checking if I had received any emails from clients in other parts of the world, when I heard a knock at the door. This time I knew it was Bella. My heart pounded loudly as I walked quickly to the door; however I was disappointed again when I saw Tanya standing there.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked as I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Oh Edward, I just came by to apologize for today. Can I come in? Maybe I can show you the email I received from a client in Washington, I am sure you would love to read it." Tanya said.

"Fine you can come in but this is just business and I just want to say I do not love you, I love Bella, is that clear?" I asked with a serious tone.

Tanya nodded her head as she walked in the house. Then I led her to my office where she was going to show me an important email from a significant client.

"Again I am sorry for today Edward." Tanya said as she looked through her emails.

"Yeah I am afraid that was inappropriate behaviour Tanya. That can't happen again. I am honored you like me but I am getting married to a beautiful women and I love her very much. I hope we can overcome this issue because you are a very good employee, one of my best, but I want your word this won't happen again." I explained.

"Of course Edward, I don't want this to hinder our business, I really do enjoy working with you and I am very thankful for your help. I am very sorry; Bella is a very lucky woman. Is there anything I can do to help you?" Tanya asked as she began to look around.

"Where is she anyways?"

"Well because of you Tanya, my fiancé now hates me, she is nowhere to be found and I can't get a hold of her." I said trying to make sure Tanya knew this was all her fault.

"I am so sorry Edward, I truly am. I hope you can forgive me. But perhaps Bella is at that guy's house, you know the one she is always with?" She suggested.

Jacob? Why would she be at his house? But then I remembered him at dinner and how she stayed at the restaurant with him playing pool. Maybe Tanya was right. I clenched my fists tightly together. Bella was mine, not Jacob's. Bella was always supposed to be with me. A wave of jealous overwhelmed me like a tidal wave thinking of Bella with Jacob. I hated knowing she could be with another man, when she should be with me.

"Sorry Edward, I didn't mean to make you more upset." Tanya said again.

I nodded my head as I sat in my chair waiting for her to show me the email. Then Tanya looked at me.

"Edward you are one sexy man. Don't you know that?" Tanya said as she sat on the computer desk.

"You have something on your face; let me get it for you." She whispered as she touched my face and then travelled down to my stomach.

I froze. What the hell was she doing? What the hell was wrong with her? Didn't she hear what I said to her before?

"What the hell is wrong with you Tanya? Didn't hear what I said to you?" I yelled pushing her off of me again.

"Nothing is wrong with me Edward; I was just getting something off of your face." She said in an innocent voice.

"No you weren't and you know that Tanya!" I said standing up straight.

"I told you I love Bella and if you can't deal with that then I suggest you leave the business, because I swear the next time this happens, YOU WILL BE FIRED!" I yelled at her, which made her quiver.

Then I kicked Tanya out of my house. As soon as she was out of my house I screamed in frustration! I always had control of my life and now it seemed as though it was spinning out of control. I knew the only way to deal with things right now was to go out and have a drink. Then I would clear my head and find Bella. So I drove off to the Royal Coachman pub, not even realizing a black car was following me.

As soon as I entered the pub, I was ready to sit down and have a nice drink, but as I walked to the bar, I saw someone I recognized. I stopped and stared. It was Jacob and beside him was Bella, my Bella! What the hell was she doing with him? A wave of jealousy hit me hard realizing my woman was with another man. I clenched my fists together and stomped towards their direction.

"Get your hands off of her Jacob Black!" I yelled in an angry tone as I swung my fist and punched Jacob in the face.

"I thought I told you not to see him?" I yelled at Bella.

"You did. But I guess I should have told you not to cheat on me!" She yelled back as she tried to see if Jacob was okay, which cut my heart like a blade cutting skin.

"Bella I didn't cheat on you, let me explain?" I asked, hoping she would at least hear me out before calling me a cheater.

"Fine Edward, finally explain to me why I saw you with her yesterday and this morning." She demanded.

What? She saw me with her this morning? She was our house? She actually came over? Crap, now I knew this would be more difficult to fix than before.

"Why did you bring her here?" She asked disgusted.

What? I was confused who she was talking about, but then I looked behind me and there was Tanya. How did she know I was here?

"Bella… it isn't like that." I said, trying to let her know I didn't invite her here.

"Didn't you tell her Edward?" Tanya chimed in.

"Tell me what?" I asked glaring at both of them.

"Edward and I have to go to Canada for a week for a business meeting, isn't that exciting?" Tanya explained.

What? Why did she have to tell Bella that now? I wanted to sit down and talk to her.

"And you are going with her?" She cried out, my fists clenched tightly.

"Bella its business, if I don't go, I could lose my job." I said.

"But I saw you two, I guess that is why you are excited so you can spend more time with her?" She yelled.

"Bella that wasn't my fault, but I told Tanya that I love you and she accepts that so I think I fixed everything. Do you not trust me anymore?" I asked, really curious as the answer I was going to get.

"So you are going on this trip no matter what?" She asked.

"Of course Bella it's MY job!" I yelled. She knew my job involved travelling. She used to be so supportive and it really seemed she didn't trust me and I hated that.

She glared at me.

"And you are going to go with her?" She asked again.

I shook my head in agreement.

"Bella I fixed things, I promise. I love you." I said, pleading with Bella to listen to me.

"Yeah right." I heard someone mumble. It was Jacob.

"Do you have something to say to me?" I demanded, wanting to punch Jacob in the face again.

"Yeah I do actually. Maybe if you actually loved her you would show it instead of kissing other women. Instead I have had to pick up the pieces." Jacob said.

"What do you mean?" I said eyeing me then Jacob. All of a sudden I realized what Jacob had said. Bella had stayed over at Jacob's last night and knowing Jacob, they had slept together. My heart broke again as I felt as though someone had slapped me in the face. I couldn't believe Bella would do this to me. I couldn't believe the person I loved would do this.

"So while I was calling you all night, you were at Jacob's? So you are getting mad at me for going on a trip with Tanya but you spent the night at your ex's? So you think I cheated so you go ahead and cheat too!" I snarled, as the anger surged inside me. It wasn't okay that she was mad at me spending time with Tanya, when she spent all last night with Jacob. I wasn't going to put up with it, not anymore.

"I didn't cheat Edward! You should know me! Don't you trust me?" She asked.

Before I could answer, Bella spoke.

"We can't do this anymore Edward, I love you so much but I think we need a break."

A/N: So I hope you guys liked Edward's POV! Next chapter will you find out some sneaky drama between Tanya and Jacob! Please review and show me some love!


	10. Secrets

**Bend And Not Break Chapter 10: Secrets**

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews and support, I can't say enough how much that means to me! I hope you guys like this chapter! Please continue to review! I love reviews and it lets me know if you guys like this story! Take care! You guys are awesome!

xoxo

Jenn

-

_Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
I'm sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm Gonna give all my secrets away-_ **Secrets One Republic**

**Bella's POV:**

_"We can't do this anymore Edward, I love you so much but I think we need a break."_

My words echoed throughout my head as I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling. My cheeks were wet as a result of the tears which had fallen from my eyes three hours ago. Although I had finally stopped crying, my heart was still breaking in half. I knew I needed to fall asleep but my eyes were wide awake and my head was full of terrible, thunderous thoughts. After I had told Edward we needed a break, I went to our house and packed some of my things into a couple of bags. I was expecting Edward to follow me, but he didn't which made me angry because I knew he was still at the pub with _her. _My body became rigid at the thought of her as I clenched the sheets tightly. At first I was going to spend some time at a hotel but Jacob insisted that I stay at his house, so because I was overwhelmed with anger and hurt I said yes. After I was done packing I arrived back at Jacob's who tried to make me feel better by making me dinner and teaching me how to play poker. Although I knew Jacob had tried to make me feel better all day, I knew when I went to bed in the guest room; I would have to deal with my emotions all by myself. That was why I was wide awake staring at the ceiling.

All night I was thinking about Edward and how we used to be. I thought about how happy we were and how he made me smile every day. He was like the sun that always brought light to my life. I loved him so much which is why it broke my heart that he was spending all of his time with another woman. I still could not believe that I had seen Edward with Tanya twice in less than a week. It was like I had been slapped in the face, but the painful stinging had failed to disappear. I could actually feel my heart crack into little pieces like a porcelain dish falling to the floor. I didn't know how Edward and I would ever overcome this situation. But I hoped we would be able to work things out, which is why I didn't break up with him right on the spot. I sighed as I turned over onto my side and closed my eyes as I thought of Edward, the love of my life.

"BUZZZ, BUZZZ, BUZZZ."

My eyes slowly opened as the noise echoed around the room. First I looked at the digital clock which flashed 5:30 am, and then I slowly sat up in bed trying to see where the noise was coming from. I finally noticed the noise was coming from my phone which was where I left it; on the desk. I walked over to the desk and saw that Alice Cullen, Edward's sister was calling me. I was surprised to see her name lit up on the screen because before Alice had left for Europe a month ago, Alice and I had become really close. She had become like a sister to me and Edward and I always tried to see her once a week for lunch or dinner, but that all changed when she decided to travel to Europe. Alice had always dreamed about going overseas so I was very happy when she left but I was upset to hear she would be gone for four months. Although she said she would try to keep in touch, I knew it would be very hard for her to do that when she was travelling. Finally I picked up my phone, shocked and excited to hear what Alice had to say.

"Hi Alice, how is Europe? I bet you are having an awesome time!" I said trying to sound happy and excited even though I wasn't.

"Hey Bella, see I told you I would stay in contact with you! Sorry I am phoning so early but I know this is the time you usually get up for work. It is so awesome here Bella, I will have to tell you all about it when I get home! But enough about me, how are things going over there? How are you?" Alice asked in her quirky voice.

"Oh thanks Alice but today is a Saturday, I don't work! However things are great Alice, I am just busy with work!" I answered, lying through my teeth.

"Oh that is true! I am so sorry for waken you up!" She said in a sweet voice, but then her tone changed.

"Bella you can cut the crap right now! I know things are not going well, Edward phoned me yesterday to tell me, you decided it was best if you guys went on a break. I can't believe you would want that Bella! He also told me you wanted a break, because you thought Edward was cheating on you! How could you think that Bella? We both know my brother and we both know he would never do anything to hurt you." Alice exclaimed.

I sighed. Great, it seemed not even Alice was on my side. Therefore in order to stand up for myself I told Alice everything, including the two times I saw Edward with Tanya.

"Maybe you did see them together, but maybe there is more to it than you think. Have you ever heard Edward's side of the story?" Alice asked.

"No I haven't Alice, because it looked pretty obvious to me that Edward was cheating!" I said becoming annoyed at Alice.

"Do you really think Edward would do that to you Bella? Do you really think he would cheat on you? I think you should really rethink your decision and actually talk to Edward. I swear Bella, Edward is not the type to cheat and I am sure once you talk to him you will realize that. So please Bella fix this, because I really want to go to a wedding!" Alice said, then we said our goodbyes and I hung up.

I stood there staring at the phone in my hand. Maybe Alice was right, it wasn't really fair of me to assume something had happened between Edward and Tanya when maybe nothing did. All of a sudden I felt a wave of guilt crash over my body. I didn't realize how unfair I was being towards Edward until Alice had called. Before I did anything irrational I had to know the truth and hear Edward's side of the story. I had to believe in our love and relationship. I knew right then and there I couldn't throw everything away without talking to Edward first. Although I knew Edward could tell me that he actually did cheat, I knew I had to find out for myself. I checked my phone, realizing that Edward was leaving on his business trip this afternoon which only left me with this morning to talk to him about everything. So I quickly took a shower got dressed. Just as I was about to leave the house, Jacob stopped me.

"Hey Bella, where are you going? It is Saturday you don't have work, so why are you up so early?" He asked.

His voice startled me as I quickly turned around to see him only in his red boxer shorts. I could feel my cheeks turn red as I looked up to his face.

"I thought about it all last night and I realized I have to talk to Edward before he leaves for his business trip, it will be the only chance I have to fix things." I answered.

"Fix things? Are you insane, you just saw the guy cheat on you and you want to go and talk to him? Don't you think he should be the one to talk to you and apologize for what happened?" Jacob said his tone, serious and angry.

"I know it looks like he cheated on me and maybe he did, but I feel I should hear his side of the story, it is only fair." I said.

"Bella! I can't believe what I am hearing! Nothing he has done to you has been fair; I can't believe you want to talk to you! All he is going to do is lie to you! Why don't you stay here and try and forget about what Edward did to you!" Jacob responded coming closer to me.

I was shocked to see Jacob so defensive. Although I knew he didn't really like Edward, I thought Jacob would support me.

"Jacob it sounds to me like you don't want me to fix things with Edward, is that true?" I asked curious to hear his answer.

"Bella, I just want you to be happy and I think going to talk to Edward will make you more upset than you already are." Jacob said.

I looked at him curiously, still shocked with his defensive attitude.

"Well I think you are wrong Jacob." I said and with that I stormed out of the house.

There were two places Edward could be; our house or the office. Although it was Saturday, Edward usually went to work for a couple of hours in the morning just to make sure things were running smoothly. Since I was closer to our house I decided I would check there first. My stomach felt as though it was filled with butterflies and my hands wouldn't stop shaking as I drove to our house. However to my disappointed, Edward was nowhere to be found. So I quickly drove to the office. Again to my disappointed Edward was not in his office. I was confused, where was he? I tried to not think about the idea that he could be with Tanya, I just couldn't think like that. I decided to ask Adam, one of his partners if he had seen Edward. Luckily Adam was in his office working hard, obviously trying to make a good impression on his boss.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing here on a Saturday?" Adam asked as he looked up from his computer.

"Hey Adam, I was wondering if you had seen Edward this morning?"

"Actually I was wondering the same thing Bella; I have been trying to get a hold of him all morning." He said.

"Why is something wrong Adam?" I asked becoming concerned.

"Well last night we were told that the business trip was cancelled and instead the clients were going to be coming here for an important meeting. I called Tanya when I heard and I asked her to give Edward the message because he wouldn't pick up any of my calls." Adam answered.

What? The trip was cancelled? So where was Edward?

"One second Bella, I will phone Lindsay, Tanya's roommate and ask if she has seen Tanya." Adam said as he dialed her number.

After a few minutes, Adam hung up the phone. He looked worried and very concerned.

"What is it Adam?"

"She said Edward had picked Tanya up in the morning because apparently he said their flight was at eleven in the morning." Adam answered.

I gave Adam a strange look. Nothing was making sense and I had no idea what was going on. All I knew was that Edward had not received the message that the trip was cancelled and instead received a message that the trip had been pushed ahead by a few hours. I looked at Adam who was staring at me with the same face. Edward was a very organized man and always knew when his meetings and appointments were. Something wasn't right and I knew Tanya had something to do with this mix up.

I tried to call Edward but the only voice I heard was his voice mail. So I frantically left a voice message describing what I thought had happened. I desperately hoped he would listen to my message. I glanced at my watch and sighed realizing I would never make it to the airport in time. I realized the only thing I could do was wait for his call which made me think that it would be best if I moved back into my house.

I said thank you to Adam and quickly drove to Jacob's. My heart was pounding like a drum and my body was quivering all over. I was so anxious I thought I was going to vomit. I was angry at Tanya and I was worried about Edward. Now that I knew Tanya couldn't be trusted, I realized she was now more dangerous and I feared for Edward's safety.

As soon as I arrived at Jacob's house, I thought he would be waiting for me in the living room or kitchen but as entered his house, I heard the shower was on. Good I thought to myself I didn't really want to talk about Tanya with anyone. As soon as I packed my things, I waited for Jacob on the couch so I could tell him in person I was going to be living in my house. All of a sudden I heard a phone vibrate, at first I thought it was mine, but it wasn't. Then I realized the noise was coming from Jacob's phone which was lying on the table. Although I hated spying on my friends, I really wanted to see who had texted Jacob. I quickly checked his phone and to my horror, there on the screen was a text from Tanya, it read:

Great news Jacob, Edward believed me when I told him the meeting was pushed up a few hours. Now I will be able to make Edward mine! I hope you will be able make Bella yours too! Good luck!

-T.

What? I felt as though my world was crumbling. I quickly put the phone down and stood up. However as soon as I did that I felt as though the world was spinning. All of a sudden I felt a wave of nausea hit as I ran to the sink and vomited.

**So what did you guys think of that? I hope you liked this chapter? Please Review!**


	11. Ball and Chain

**Bend And Not Break Chapter 11: Ball and Chain**

Hey everyone! I just want to say thank you for all of your support, I could not have written this story without each and every one of you! Thank you for reviewing and adding this story to your fave/alert lists! I love you! I hope you like this chapter! Please review, you know I love reviews! Also feel free to send me a message and add me on twitter; _JennRose_!

A special thanks to Karencullen2007 for always being there, RND4EVA, for your help and PriestessOfFreya for our talks!

xoxo

Jenn!

_I just wanna be your ball and chain  
Wrapped around your finger  
Locked up, tied me down  
Follow you forever  
Never let you get away,  
Holding on like a ball and chain_

I never wanted to stay  
In one place too long  
Oh no, not me, I didn't wanna be  
A victim of that fatal touch  
When you want someone too much but  
You, you'll be the end of me- **Ball and Chain- B-44**

**Bella's POV:**

_Great news Jacob, Edward believed me when I told him the meeting was pushed up a few hours. Now I will be able to make Edward mine! I hope you will be able make Bella yours too! Good luck!_

_-T._

_What? I felt as though my world was crumbling. I quickly put the phone down and stood up. However as soon as I did that I felt as though the world was spinning. All of a sudden I felt a wave of nausea hit as I ran to the sink and vomited._

"Bella, what are you doing here? Are you okay?" I heard Jacob ask as he started to walk towards me.

"Don't come near me Jacob Black!" I said as I cleaned my face with a face cloth which was on the counter. Although it felt as though there were a million of butterflies flying around in my stomach I knew I had to confront Jacob. I had to.

"What are you talking about Bella? What is wrong? Did you talk to Edward, what happened?" Jacob asked again.

I could feel my heart start to spin as I held onto the counter for balance, which caused me to worry. I didn't know why I was sick, I kept telling myself it was stress related but something in my head was telling me it wasn't.

"Bella, what is wrong with you?" Jacob asked as he started walking closer to me.

"Stop it! I don't you not to come near me!" I exclaimed as I ignored my symptoms and turned around to face Jacob.

"How could you Jacob! I thought you were my friend, I thought you came here to fix things but now I know that was a lie! Now I know everything you have ever done or said was a lie." I yelled still holding onto the counter for balance.

"What are you talking about Bella? I would never lie to you, you know that!" Jacob answered as his brows furrowed. Although he was trying to act surprised I was not buying his act.

"I know about everything Jacob."

"Know about what Bella? I'm sorry but I don't understand." Jacob answered.

I clenched my fingers tightly on the counter in rage. He was trying to pretend he had no idea what I was talking about.

"Cut the crap Jacob! I know you and Tanya have been trying to work together to break Edward and I up." I exclaimed.

All of a sudden I saw his face drop as his eyes went wide with shock. It seemed as though my words had sliced his tongue because there was a moment of silence where no one spoke.

Finally Jacob began to talk.

"What…How, did you find out?" He asked realizing that it was pointless to deny it.

I couldn't believe all he cared about was finding out, how I had found out his secret.

"That is all you can think of Jacob? You are not even sorry for what you did? I can't believe you! I can't believe I actually believed you wanted to be friends and wanted to heal my heart from the pain you put it through when we were dating. I thought you wanted me to be happy?" I cried out as all my emotion started to erupt from my body like lava from a volcano.

"I do want you to be happy Bella, but I knew you would never be happy with a guy like Edward, I mean a man like him is only interested in one thing; work. He would never make you as happy as I would. I don't own a multibillion business so I would have time to take you out and love you like a man should. C'mon Bella it's obvious, look at what happened between Tanya and Edward? Doesn't that show you Edward cannot be trusted and does not value your love?" Jacob explained.

I stood there, shocked and silent. I had no idea Jacob felt this way and I also could not believe Edward was right about him. I shook my head realizing that all of this time Jacob didn't want to be my friend, he wanted to be my lover.

"Nothing happened between Edward and Tanya, Jacob because YOU set him up! You wanted me to think that Edward was a horrible man so I would break up with him and go out with you." I cried out.

"But doesn't that show you Bella, that Edward can't be trusted. C'mon Bella you know me, I know you still love me. So the only way I could show you how awful Edward is was to bring Tanya into the picture and obviously she showed everyone what kind of man he truly is. Bella come with me and forget about Edward. You know I will treat you like a princess. You know I will love you more than Edward." Jacob said as he walked closer to me.

I closed my eyes trying to take everything all in, but it was hard when my head was spinning like a carousel. I turned around to face the sink hoping Jacob would stop walking but he didn't. All of a sudden I felt him wrap his arms around my body as he started to kiss my neck with his lips.

"What are you doing Jacob? I DON'T LOVE YOU, I LOVE EDWARD!" I yelled, trying to push him away, but he was too strong and I was too weak.

"No Bella, you love me! I know you think about my body at night. I know you want me." He said as he started to place his hands underneath my shirt. Then he started to rub my stomach and my right breast.

"JACOB STOP IT!" I cried out as the fear started to overwhelm me.

I was tired and weak, which meant there was nothing I could do to fight him off. I was afraid he was going to hurt me and I was worried Jacob wasn't going to stop until he had me. I frantically looked around and saw a frying pan on the other side of the counter. I took a deep breath, grabbed the pan, turned around and hit Jacob across the face. All of a sudden I watched Jacob's body fall onto the floor with an echoing thud. I quickly let go of the pan so I could make sure he was okay. To my relief I could still hear his pulse, which meant I had just knocked him out.

I tried to calm my breathing and my nauseous stomach by washing my face with cold water. The tears started to fall from my eyes as I leaned against the sink. I wasn't feeling well, my best friend was now a traitor and my fiancé was somewhere in Canada with an evil woman. I sighed, since when did my life become so complicated. Although I wasn't feeling well I knew, I had to find Edward. I had to. So I phoned Adam, asking where the business trip was supposed to be held, he said they were supposed to be staying at the Hilton hotel in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. When I hung up the phone with him, I tried to phone Edward again but I still could not get a hold of him. I was about to go to my house, when I felt my stomach start to ache, quickly I walked back to the sink and threw up into the stainless steel. I wiped my face with the face cloth and drove home.

I quickly packed and tried to ease the nausea in my stomach. I figured I would head to the air port, so I could find out when I could leave to Toronto. Even if there were no early flights, I would stay in the airport or find a hotel, all I knew was that I had to find Edward. As I drove to the air port, I prayed there would be a flight available for me today and I also hoped Tanya and Edward would still be at the Hilton.

Fortunately, I was able to get onto the 4:15 flight to Toronto. Although I had some time until the flight departed, I knew I should buy some gravel for my stomach. When I found what I needed, I tried to look for my wallet, which was buried deep inside my gigantic purse. All of a sudden I came across a blue pouch, which still had orange pills inside the package. I looked again at my birth control pills. There wasn't supposed to be pills still in the package.

Then I froze. I had forgotten to take my pills which meant when Edward and I had sex, we weren't protected. We didn't even use a condom. Then I realized I wasn't sick, I was having morning sickness, which meant it was possible I was pregnant. I quickly bought a pregnancy test and went into a bathroom. I followed the instructions and although I felt weird peeing on a stick, I was worried. What would I do if I was pregnant? How would Edward feel? Would I be a good mother? Would Edward and I be able to fix our relationship and handle being parents? Finally what seemed like an eternity I looked down at the stick, it was pink, which meant I was pregnant? I was pregnant with Edward's child.

I sat on the toilet staring at the pink stick. I couldn't believe I was pregnant. I wasn't even sure if I was ready to be a mother. I thought my head was going to explode due to all of the thoughts crossing my mind. I could feel my stomach start to tie itself in knots. I quickly stood up from the toilet and threw up. I couldn't wait till my morning sickness was over. I decided to swallow some gravel, buy some magazines and get ready for the flight.

Although I had thrown up a couple times on the flight, I was able to sleep for a few hours. The rest of the flight was spent with me, trying to figure out what I would do with the baby growing inside of me. I knew I was going to keep it, I was just afraid of what Edward would say. As soon as my plane landed at Pearson International airport, I grabbed a taxi and asked him to take me to the Hilton hotel. I crossed my fingers hoping they would still be at that hotel. I walked up to the front desk and asked the man what room Edward Cullen was in. At first they were hesitant but I lied and told him I was his wife and needed to know about his family emergency. Finally they told me he was on the third floor, in room 318. I thanked the man and used the stairway to get to Edward's room. I quickly found his room and sighed. Then I knocked nervously on the door.

"Bella, what are you doing here!" Edward exclaimed as his face lit up with surprise and happiness.

"Is Tanya here?" I asked trying to peer through his shoulder to see if Tanya was in the room.

"She is downstairs, getting something from the car, why? Please don't tell me you came to spy on me!" He yelled

I was tired and sick which meant I was not in the mood to deal with his crap.

"Edward please just shut up for a minute and let me talk." I demanded as I let myself into his hotel room.

I sat on the bed and pulled Edward beside me. Then I told him everything that had happened between Jacob and I. Then I told him about the business meeting.

"Are you serious? I can't believe that bitch would do that to me! I am so sorry for not believing you Bella! You were right about her this whole time and I was so dumb not to believe you! I can't believe I trusted her! I also promise Bella, that nothing has ever happened between her and I. She has tried to kiss and touch me, but I have pulled her away. I keep telling her I love you but she won't listen. I am so sorry for everything Bella, you are the love of my life and I want to spend my whole life with you." He said as he took my hand and kissed my cheek.

I smiled hearing the words coming out of Edward's mouth. It felt so good to finally hear those words.

"I am so sorry for not believing you about Jacob, I guess I hoped he had changed. I am also so sorry for not trusting you with Tanya. I was just jealous that you would find her more attractive and nicer than me. I was jealous you would leave her for me." I admitted looking into Edward's beautiful eyes...

"Bella, you are perfect and I would never leave you. I guess I thought you would leave me for Jacob, which is why I became so jealous. Bella you don't understand what it is like for me to think of another man touching or kissing you! I hate thinking of anyone but me touching you! I just want to be yours love." Edward said rubbing my hands.

"So are you still mad at me?" I asked.

"Of course not Bella, I love you too much to be mad at you. But next time, how about we both trust and believe each other?" He said.

I shook my head in agreement as I hugged Edward tightly.

"I am glad we are good Bella because I hate being mad at you!" Edward said.

"Me too!" I said.

All of a sudden I felt as though I was going to be sick again. I quickly ran to the bath room and threw up.

"Oh my god love, are you okay?" He said as he followed me into the bathroom and moved my hair away from my face.

"You don't have to be in here with me." I said feeling ashamed of my condition.

"Of course I do Bella, I will always be there for you even when you are sick… now what is wrong with you, do you have the flu? Why did you come all of this way when you are sick?" Edward asked patting my back.

"I think we should go to the doctors and get you checked out, then I will get you some medicine and you will be all better soon." Edward continued to say.

"Edward I don't have the flu." I said as I flushed the toilet.

"I'm pregnant." I said hesitantly.

"Are you serious Bella?" Edward asked with a smile on his face.

I nodded my head.

"That is amazing Bella! I can't believe we are going to be parents! Oh my god, I love you so much!" Edward exclaimed.

I stopped and stared quizzically at Edward.

"You want to be a father? You want to have a child with me?" I asked.

"Of course I do Bella! It would be a dream come true to raise our child together." He answered.

Tears of happiness started to fall as I gave Edward a hug.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?" A loud voice asked.

Edward and I quickly turned around to find Tanya standing in the bathroom door way.

**NEXT TIME:**

**A fight with Tanya and more Jacob (don't think he is out of the story just yet)**

**What would you guys like to see in this story, let me know and I may add your idea!**

**Please review!**


	12. Hold On

**Bend And Not Break Chapter 12: Hold On**

A/N: Disclaimer I do not own Twilight.

Hey everyone, sorry for the delay I hope you like this chapter! I just want to I was so surprised that I received so many reviews for this story! It means so much to me that so many people are reading this and are enjoying it! Thank you so much to each and every one of you, I couldn't do this without you! So please remember to review, I love reviews! Let me know what you think of this chapter! Take care!

xoxo

Jenn

_Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
Hold on...it gets better than you know_

-**Hold On Good Charlotte**

"_WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?" A loud voice asked._

_ Edward and I quickly turned around to find Tanya standing in the bathroom door way._

**Bella's POV:**

As soon as I saw that woman standing in front of me, all I wanted to do was smack her in the face. I clenched my fists trying to calm myself down because I knew stress wasn't good for the baby.

"SHUT UP TANYA! I KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN UP TOO!" Edward yelled as he stood up to face Tanya.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Edward." Tanya said, still looking angrily at me.

"CUT THE CRAP TANYA, I KNOW THE TRUTH. I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD TRY TO TEAR BELLA AND ME A PART! I LOVE HER SO MUCH SO I AM GOING TO HAVE TO FIRE YOU AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!" Edward yelled even louder walking closer to Tanya.

"But…Edward…I know you like me…" Tanya tried to say as she started to rub his cheek.

My heart started to pound out of my chest at the sight of that bitch touching my man, but I was in no condition to fight her. However I did know that if I was healthy, I could take her out in one shot.

"STOP IT! I WANT YOU TO LEAVE!" He shouted smacking Tanya's hand away from his cheek as he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the bathroom.

All of a sudden Tanya looked angry. Then she pulled something out of her back pocket. It was shiny and reflected in the light. I looked at it for a minute and shrieked when I realized she was holding a knife.

"TANYA NO!" I cried out as I managed to slowly stand up.

"Umm...I don't think so Bella. See you don't understand, he is MINE and I can do what I want to him." She said moving the sharp, blade down Edward's face.

My body started to shake with fear. There was no way I could deal with anything happening to Edward. There was no way I could lose him, not after everything that had happened. My baby needed a father and I needed Edward. I had to protect Edward. I just had to. So I took a breath and charged at Tanya, forgetting for one moment I had a life inside of me.

I could feel my body connect with hers as we both tumbled onto the ground.

"BELLA STOP!" I heard Edward yell.

Although I wanted to do what he was telling me, I knew I couldn't because I knew I had to fight for my love. I had to protect him because I loved him so much. After all this time I had to finally put that bitch in her place. So I ignored his orders and started to pull Tanya's hair. Then I tried to punch her in the face. I thought I was winning when I felt something cold slice through my skin just underneath my breasts. Then I felt the pain start to crash over my body like a strong tidal wave. I stopped attacking Tanya as I put my hands up to my chest, I could feel the red blood ooze over my fingers.

"NOO BELLA!" Edward cried out as he fell down beside me.

All of a sudden Tanya ran out of the room and Edward told her she was going to pay.

"It's going to be okay, I promise love. I am going to phone 9-1-1 and everything will be okay, please hold on love." He said as he dialed the number on his phone.

I could feel my body start to go numb and I could feel my eyes become heavy.

"Edward…the baby…the baby..." I whispered knowing that the baby, our baby could be injured.

"It will be okay Bella…I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I answered and then finally the pain took over my body as my eyes finally closed.

Although my eyes felt as though there were tons of bricks on my lids I wanted to open them. So I slowly tried to open my eyes. When I did, I saw bright lights on the ceiling and I could hear the faint beeping of machines. What where was I? I slowly started to sit up in bed but all of a sudden there was someone right by my side. I looked closer at the figure. It was a man. I thought for a minute and realized it was Edward.

"Wow, Bella take it easy! I can't believe you are awake!" He said as he hugged me softly.

Awake? How long was I sleeping for? My brain felt as though it was a pile of mush as I glanced around the room I was in. There were monitors and there was a nurse walking around my room. It only took me a few minutes to realize I was in a hospital. I looked down at my wrists and saw I was hooked up to a few monitors. Then I felt a pain in my chest and look down to see a huge bandage covering my skin. Then I remembered; I was pregnant.

"Edward! What about the baby?" I asked frantically, hoping he or she was okay.

Edward nodded as tears started to fill his eyes, which I was surprised to see because I had never seen him cry before.

"The doctors said if I hadn't called when I did, you would have died from blood loss. However they said they were able to stop the bleeding and although they had a tough time protecting the baby, they did. They were so worried about you Bella, they were worried you would fall into a coma and after four days of being unconscious I was worried about that too." He said as he held my hand tight.

Tears started to fall from my eyes when I heard his words and I realized everything was going to be okay. I was so glad my baby was okay and that Edward was safe. But I couldn't believe I had bee unconscious for five days.

"Wow five days Edward? What have you been doing? Working?" I asked.

"Are you kidding Bella, I have been here the whole time! I wanted to make sure you were okay and since they were quite concerned about you, I knew I couldn't leave your side." He said as he pointed the chair located beside my bed. A small blanket and pillow was sitting on the chair. Oh my god, he had slept in my room for five days.

"Oh Edward, I love you so much." I said as tears started to fall from my eyes again.

"I love you so much babe, you have no idea how happy I am that you and the baby are safe. I can't wait to be a father." He said as he kissed my cheek.

"I am still so sorry for not believing you about Tanya, I hope you can forgive me." He said.

I shook my head in frustration.

"Of course I can forgive you. I was wrong too, so let's forget about Tanya and Jacob." I said as I kissed his cheek.

"That sounds…" Edward was about to say when I heard another voice.

"Oh my god Bella! You are okay! I am so glad!"

I didn't have to look at the doorway to know who was standing there, because I knew it was Jacob. Why would that jerk come here? I hated him so much I didn't even want to see him. I didn't want to see him ever, not after all of the pain he had put me though.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Edward asked as he stood up.

"I am here to see my friend." Jacob answered as he walking over to me, pretending as though nothing was wrong.

"DON'T YOU WALK ANY CLOSER TO HER!" Edward yelled as he walked closer to Jacob.

"I think Bella can speak for herself, can't you Bella?" Jacob asked.

"SHUT UP JACOB!" Edward yelled as punched him in the face, the cracking of his nose echoing around the room.

"EDWARD STOP IT!" I cried out but all of a sudden I started to feel numb and cold. I knew something wasn't right. Something didn't feel right. The pain was becoming too much and overwhelming. All of a sudden I heard the monitors go off and I knew something was wrong. I saw Edward had stopped fighting Jacob and ran to my side.

"BELLA, HOLD ON PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO! I NEED A DOCTOR, OR A NURSE, SOMEBODY PLEASE!" He yelled as he looked at the monitor, which was beeping louder.

Although I wanted to hold on and stay in Edward's arms, I wasn't strong enough to fight off the darkness. I felt my eyes close as I let go of Edward's hands.

A/N: Hey I hope you liked this chapter! The only thing I can say is that I am not that mean! So please review!


	13. When I Look At You

**Bend And Not Break Chapter 13: When I Look At You**

A/N: Hey sorry for the delay but I just had my graduation, so now I am officially a university graduate! Yay! I just want to say thank you for all of your support with this story, I really appreciate it! I am sorry this chapter is short; I just wanted a cute, nice chapter which focused just on Bella and Edward! I know I am stretching the truth with some parts of this story, but it is fiction so I can write what I want! Please review! I love hearing from you! So if you hate this chapter or love it, please send me feedback!

Also feel free to add me to twitter **_JennRose_**

Also if you want to read some of my poems, please go here;

**.com/pastelroses**

Thank you!

xoxo

Jenn

_Everybody needs inspiration,  
Everybody needs a song.  
A beautiful melody,  
When the night's so long.  
Cause there is no guarantee,  
That this life is easy._

Yeah when my world is falling apart.  
When there's no light to break up the dark,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.  
When the waves are flooding the shore,  
and I can't find my way home anymore.  
That's when I, I, I look at you.

When I look at you,  
I see forgiveness,  
I see the truth.  
You love me for who I am,  
Like the stars hold the moon,  
Right there where they belong.  
and I know im not alone.

Yeah when my world is falling apart,  
When there's no light to break up the dark,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.  
When the waves are flooding the shore,  
and I can't find my way home anymore,  
That's when I, I, I look at you. **When I Look At You- Miley Cyrus**

**BELLA'S POV**

I could feel my body start to shut down as I felt the numbness start to wrap itself around me like a damp blanket. I tried to open my eyes but they felt like heavy bricks on my face. Although fear started to paralyze me, I felt a strange sense of happiness and calmness. The numbness was masking the powerful pain; I had felt earlier, which was pulling my body into a soft slumber. I knew I was too weak and fragile to fight death, which meant I had to accept it. There was nothing to fight for anyways, nothing that was better than this painless slumber. But all of a sudden I heard a faint voice in the distance. I couldn't make out what was being said, so I listened hard to the deep voice who was calling my name.

"BELLA! BELLA!" I heard the voice yell.

I listened hard again, trying to make out the owner of the voice.

"BELLA, WAKE UP! LOVE, YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! PLEASE, BELLA, PLEASE! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME!" The voiced yelled louder.

Love. Why did that word and the tone of that voice sound so familiar? I thought hard trying to ignore the numbness seeping through my veins. All of a sudden I realized who the voice belonged to; it was Edward! The love of my life. He was calling me. He wanted me with him. He didn't want me to die, he wanted me to fight. Fight for my life. Then right there in that moment, I knew that although life was painful, it would be better to be loved by Edward then to sleep peacefully for an eternity.

I tried to open my eyes again, this time they didn't feel as heavy. As soon as my eyes widened, I could see bright, luminous lights all around me. My eye lashes fluttered like butterflies as they tried to become accustomed to the brightness.

"OH MY GOD, BELLA YOU ARE AWAKE! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Edward cried out as he held my head in his hands.

Since my eyes were fully adjusted, I was able to see the God staring back at me. He was so beautiful; his beauty sparkled in the light like snow on a sunny day. I saw tears start to roll down his fascinating face as he kissed me on my forehead.

"I thought I had lost you love. I was so scared. I don't know what I would do if I had lost you, you are my life and without you I am nothing. I called for the doctors and nurses and I wasn't sure if they could help you, but they did! I have been waiting for you to open those beautiful eyes ever since." He whispered

"I love you too Edward." I said weakly as my hand moved across my stomach, which was not flat, but in fact was a bit round. All of a sudden a surge of panic started to flow through my body when I thought about my baby.

"Edward, is the baby okay?" I asked nervously, hoping our baby was safe. In that moment I didn't know what I would do if the baby wasn't okay.

"Yes Bella, she is okay! I don't know how it happened, but the baby didn't get hurt! The doctors made sure she was okay!" Edward answered, tears started to fall from his eyes again.

What? The baby was fine? Oh my gosh, I was going to have a child, a little girl!

"We are going to have a little girl Edward?" I asked as I started to cry.

"Yeah Bella, when they did the ultra sound to make sure the baby was okay, they saw the gender and told me we were going to have a girl!" He said.

All I could do was smile as I heard Edward's sweet words. Edward and I were going to have a girl. I could not believe my dream was coming true.

"I think I have a name for her, how do you like Hayley Ann Cullen?" I asked rubbing my stomach softly.

"I think it is beautiful just like her mother." He said kissing me on the cheek.

I smiled softly, taking in the warmth of his smile.

"Thank you for fighting Bella, god I love you so much and I can't wait to be a father with you!" He said.

I smiled again as I looked up at Edward. As soon as I saw his bright eyes, I knew everything would be fine.

NEXT: Jake comes back and Edward being cute

A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter! Please review!


	14. Sad, Happy

**Bend And Not Break Chapter 14: Sad Happy**

Hey everyone! I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, added this story to their favourite story lists, alert lists and author lists! You have no idea how much it means to me to know people are enjoying this story! You guys are the reason I write and you always inspire me! I hope you like this chapter too! Please continue to review! It motivates me to work on this story and update it faster! Please feel free to message me at anytime, I would love you hear from you! If you want to contact me on twitter, my name is _JennRose_.

xoxo

Jenn

_and I'll be strong  
and I will sing  
and I will take your pain away  
and I'll be strong  
and I will sing  
and I will take your pain away_ – **Sad Happy, Cold**

**1 Month Later**

**Bella's POV**

"What wallpaper do you like best Edward?" I asked showing him two samples of wallpaper I had found at Snuggle Bugz. I was trying to decide how to decorate Hayley's nursery but Edward wasn't being much help.

"I don't care love, you decide! I'm sure since you have great taste, Hayley will agree with your choice." Edward responded as he started to rub my tired and aching feet.

I laughed out loud as I stretched myself on the couch I was laying on so Edward could massage my feet and legs.

"Oh that feels so good." I moaned as my body started to relax under his soothing, sweet touch. Although I was only 12 weeks along, my body was already starting to throb with stiffness. I smiled as I rubbed my stomach, which seemed to be getting rounder by the minute. I was so thankful everything had turned out and that Edward and I were going to be parents. I couldn't wait to hold Hayley in my arms and tell her how much I loved her. I couldn't wait to raise her with the man I loved. All of a sudden I could feel an emotional wave hit me like a ton of bricks as wet, salty tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Are you okay Bella, what is wrong love?" Edward asked as he stopped rubbing my legs.

"Yes of course, I am! I am just so happy and thankful." I replied wiping the tears away from my face.

"Oh so I am love!" He said as he carefully swung my feet off of his lap so that he could sit right beside me.

"I am so thankful, I have you and Hayley! You two are my world and without you I have nothing. I love you so much Bella, I am so glad you are okay. " He said as he hugged me tight against his chest.

"I love you too Edward." I said smiling as I rubbed my stomach.

"How about I run us a nice, lukewarm bubble bath?" Edward asked.

"Awe Edward that is so sweet, but you don't have to do that." I said

"Of course I do love, I think it is my job to make sure my beautiful fiancé and our daughter are well taken care of! So I will let you know when it is ready!" He answered as he got up from the couch and made his way upstairs.

I couldn't help but smile as I leaned on a cushion on the couch. I couldn't remember the last time I was this happy. Ever since the horrible accident with Tanya, everything was finally going smoothly and well. Tanya was in jail and Jacob had not come around since his fight with Edward in the hospital. I was finally able to relax and enjoy my pregnancy with the love of my life. I knew Edward was amazing, but I couldn't believe how sweet he was being to me. Although he was still working at the office, he would always come home early to make me dinner. Then he would rub my body or take me shopping so I could spend his money on baby accessories. He was always patient even when my manic mood swings hit. He was perfect and I was so glad he was mine.

"Babe, the bath is ready!" I heard him call down from upstairs.

I smiled as I made my way up to the bathroom where the scent of lavender filled my nose. Edward helped me undress as he kissed my forehead, then he helped me in the bubble bath.

"Ohhhhhh…" I said as soon as my skin came in contact with the soothing water.

"Just relax babe, tonight I am taking care of you!" He said as he grabbed a blue face cloth from the drawer, dipped it into the water and rubbed it all over my body, starting with my shoulders. Then when he made my way to my breasts, he put the cloth down and started to rub my right breast with his hand.

"Mmm Edward." I moaned feeling his flesh on my sensitive skin.

Then he leaned down and started to suck on my nipple as he used his tongue to make it erect.

"Ohh…" I cried out feeling his wet tongue flick across my peak.

All of a sudden I felt his hand enter the bath and then he started to rub my wet mound in the water. First he went slowly but then he started to go faster and faster as the pleasure from his mouth on my nipple and his hand on my bud started to build inside of me.

"Cum for me Bella, please cum for me!" Edward said as he released his mouth from my breast.

"OHHHH…." I cried out as I released my liquid in the bath.

Edward smiled as he moved a piece of hair from my face.

"I told you I would take care of you….now please let me know if you need anything else."

Unfortunately I knew we both wanted sex but ever since the accident, we didn't want to cause anything that would harm the baby and although sometimes sex was safe during pregnancy we didn't want to take any chances.

After he washed me and dressed me in a blue silk robe Edward had given me a couple months ago.

"Edward do we have any BBQ chips?" I asked, brushing my hair.

"No love, I think you ate the last bag." He said laughing.

I laughed too realizing the food I craved the most due to the pregnancy was anything dipped, or coated with BBQ sauce.

"Oh okay." I said sighing, I really wanted some chips.

"Awe love, I hate when you are sad, do you want me to get you some?" He asked.

"No it is okay Edward, it is late and I can get some tomorrow." I answered.

"No, I don't think so Bella! I said I would take care of you, so I am going to get you a million bags of BBQ chips! So just get settled in front of the TV and I will be back before you know it!" He said kissing my cheek as he ran down the stairs and out the door.

I couldn't help but smile again at Edward's actions. I knew I was really lucky to have a man like him in my life. I tightened the string of my robe as I walked downstairs and turned on the T.V. I settled on the Big Bang Theory and started to relax.

Twenty minutes later the door bell rang. I found it strange that Edward would ring the door bell so my stomach started to twist in knots as I walked to the door. As soon as I opened it I came face to face with a barrel of a gun and Jacob's face. I screamed but stopped when Jacob pushed the gun into my stomach.

"I suggest you shut up or I will shoot. Now come with me! Oh and please don't worry about Edward; Tanya is going to take really good care of him." He said as his laughed, echoed around my house.

** NEXT TIME:**

** Jacob takes Bella away and is put in danger. What will happen to her, Hayley and Edward? **

**Please review!**


	15. Bend And Not Break

**Bend And Not Break Chapter 15: Bend And Not Break**

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for your support! This chapter has a bit of violence but I hope you like it! Don't worry there is more coming your way! So please review and let me know if you like this chapter! I love reviews! So please send me your love!

xoxo

Jenn

_Try to understand there's an old mistake that fools will make  
And I'm the king of them, pushing everything that's good away  
Wont you hold me now (I will not bend I will not break)  
Wont you hold me now (I will not bend I will not break)_

I am fairly agile  
I can bend and not break  
Or I can break and take it with a smile  
And I am so resilient  
I recover quickly  
I'll convince you soon that I am fine- **Bend And Not Break Dashboard Confessional**

**Bella's POV:**

"Jacob why are you doing this? Where are you taking me? Where is Edward?" I asked frantically as my heart started to beat so loud, I thought it was going to beat right out of my chest. I was scared and terrified and every time I saw the steel gun Jake was holding, my body would start to shake all over. I couldn't believe Jake was doing this! I was his friend! Or at least I thought I was. I was so surprised Jake was doing this because he was always nice and kind to me, never mean or abusive. But now it seemed as though I didn't know him at all. I was also worried about Edward! I didn't know what I would do if anything was to happen to him! I hoped he was okay. I wondered where he was and what Tanya had to do with anything, I thought she was in jail. My head was spinning like a Ferris wheel and all I wanted to do was lay in bed with Edward and our baby.

"Shut up Bella and get in the car." Jacob demanded as he shoved me into his red Cruz.

"Where are we going? I thought you were my friend! Jake!" I yelled as I fell onto the passenger seat.

"I swear to god if you don't shut up I will shoot!" He yelled as he pointed the gun to my face. I gulped as I saw the steel barrel just a few meters from my face. Even though I wanted answers to the million of questions bubbling in my head, I knew it was best if I shut my mouth.

Then Jake started the car and drove off down the street. I looked out the window trying to figure out where we were headed, but I couldn't; nothing looked familiar!

"Oh and for your information Bella we are friends and once Tanya is done with Edward you will not only be my friend but my girlfriend as well." Jake said as he turned around a sharp corner.

"What are you talking about? What is going on with Edward? You will never be my boyfriend!" I shouted.

"What did I tell you?" Jake yelled as he swung the barrel of the gun against my face, knocking me out on impact.

My eye lids felt like weights as I tried to open them but I felt groggy and tired. My head was pounding like a drum. I tried to move my limbs but I couldn't. I couldn't move anything. My heart started to beat as my eyes became focused and I released I was sitting on a chair with my hands and feet tied with thick rope. I looked around and saw that I was sitting in a basement in which seemed to be a house.

All of a sudden I heard a moan; it was coming from the far side of the basement. It was dark so all I could see was a dark outline of a body but as soon as I heard another moan, I realized the body belonged to Edward!

"EDWARD! ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT HAPPENED?" I cried out realizing Edward was in bad shape. I didn't know what happened to him, but I knew he was hurt really bad.

"Bella…." Edward said struggling with each breath he took.

But before I could respond, I heard footsteps and then I heard his voice.

"Well, well, well I see you are finally awake, and don't you look pretty." Jake said as he walked closer to me and touched my cheek with his finger.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I cried out trying to escape my restraints.

"There, there Bella remember I am the one with the gun and with one shot I can kill your precious baby." He said rubbing my stomach.

I felt nauseous at his touch but I remained calm.

All of a sudden I heard a growl, which came from Edward.

"Oh I see he is finally awake as well….mmm let's move him closer so you can get a look at your beautiful man." Jake said as he walked over to Edward and dragged his body towards me.

I almost shrieked at the sight of Edward. His lips were swollen, he had two black eyes and his shirt was drenched with blood. I looked into his pain filled eyes and wished I could hold him tight.

"Are you okay?" He mouthed slowly.

I nodded my head, letting him know I was fine.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" I yelled.

"Well I guess your man isn't as strong as you thought. Who is going to save you now?" He asked as he laughed.

"Oh and I didn't do anything, it was all Tanya's men who are responsible for Edward's condition. I just wanted to hurt him a bit so he could watch me do this." Jake said as he leaned into me and started to kiss me.

His touch was like poison to me but I couldn't do anything to stop him. Then he started to touch my breasts with his hands.

"Don't worry after this Edward will be dead." Jake said as he pointed to the stair well. I looked past Jake and saw Tanya along with five huge, strong men. They looked like security guards. Those were probably the men who hurt Edward.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled.

"Shhh, don't worry soon you will be mine." Jake said as he covered my mouth with his right hand, tore my shirt and started to lick my left nipple while still holding onto the gun.

All I could do was stare at Edward who was looking at me with helpless eyes. Then I looked at Tanya and her crew, realizing Jake was right, he was going to kill him. I couldn't let that happen. I had to save him. I loved him too much. I wanted to raise this baby with him.

"Don't you see we are meant to be? Ever since we broke up I have thought of you and I knew I had to get you back and get you away from that creep! Now when he is gone we can be together!" Jake said.

No, no, no, no! I kept saying to myself. There had to be something I could do. All of a sudden I had an idea.

"Your right Jake, we are meant to be. I don't really love Edward, I love you more and I need you. I am so happy you came back! Now if you untie me I can show you how happy I really am." I said as I winked at him and tried to tease him even though my stomach was churning.

"Are you telling me the truth?" Jake asked.

"Of course. You're the one I love." I said.

All of a sudden Jake's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Well if you had told me this sooner, we could have saved everyone a lot of trouble." Jake said as he started to untie my hands and feet.

Then he slowly placed my body on the floor as my skin hit the cold cement, causing my goose bumps to appear all over my skin.

"Sorry pal, but your girlfriend loves me and not you!" Jake said as I looked at Edward's pained expression. I hoped he would realize I was saying all of this in order to save his life, but it looked as though his heart was breaking in two.

Next thing I knew Jake was on top of me, dropped the gun and started to undo my pants.

"NO!" Edward managed to shout. But with one quick hand motion, one of the men came over and kicked Edward in the ribs. I cringed when I heard his scream echo throughout the basement.

As soon as Jake reached my panties, I knew I had to do something quick. Although I had never used a gun before I knew I had to use it. It was the only way to stop this manic. So with one quick movement I grabbed the gun and without even thinking I shot it at Jake. I heard the shot echo around the room as Jake's still body fell onto the cement floor.

"Get the hell out of here or I will shoot!" I yelled as I stood up and pointed the gun at Tanya and the men.

"Oh I don't think so!" Tanya yelled as she ran at me and pushed me to the floor knocking the gun out of my hands. Although I was strong, being pregnant took all of my strength. Tanya didn't go after the gun instead I knew she was trying to hurt my baby, because she was trying to punch my stomach.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I cried out worried for Hayley's safety. But the more I tried to fight the more she fought and I knew there was no way I could win. After everything that I had been through, this was how it was going to end.

All of a sudden I heard a gunshot and Tanya's body go numb. I looked over and saw Edward was on his knees with the gun in his hand. Then he looked at the men.

"Hey I don't want to shoot you, but I will. If you want money I can give it to you but please don't hurt Bella, she is pregnant. I don't think you want to shoot a baby or even kill a baby's father." Edward said.

I prayed the men would leave and even though I didn't think they would, they did. I guess they wanted to live after all.

Once they left I ran to Edward who was now slouched on the floor.

"Oh Edward are you okay? What happened?" I asked nervously, trying to see how bad he was.

"I'm okay, how are you? Did you mean what you said?" Edward asked seriously.

"Do you really have to ask that? I love you so much! I just said that so he would untie me and I could save you, which I think I did a pretty good job of doing." I said smiling.

"You are so smart Bella I love you. I am so sorry this has all happened. I hated seeing you in his arms, I felt helpless watching you. I hope you still want to be my wife." Edward said.

"Of course Edward! People can try to bend us but we are so strong we will never break." I said as I kissed him.

All of a sudden I heard sirens and then heavy footsteps running down the stairs. It was the paramedics and police.

"A neighbour over heard gunshots and phoned 9-1-1." One of the police men said.

I sighed with relief and prayed Edward would be okay.

Hey I hope you like this chapter! Hayley will be born soon! Please review! Don't worry nice chapters next!


	16. A New Day Has Come

**Bend And Not Break Chapter 16: A New Day Has Come**

Hey everyone! Sorry about not updating! I celebrated my 22nd birthday on the 25th of July and I took time off work just to take a break from working, which meant I took a break from writing. I have also encountered a bad type of writers block! Again I am very sorry!

I just want to say this is the end of this story! I thought I was going to add more but I feel this is where I wanted it to end! Thank you everyone for your reviews and your support, I couldn't have written this without you! Please look on my profile for more stories I am currently writing. If you want to see more of my works or find out when I will be updating check both of these sites;

** Twitter: _JennRose_**

**.com/pastelroses**

xoxo

Jenn

P.S Thank you for everything!

_I was waiting for so long  
For a miracle to come  
Everyone told me to be strong  
Hold on and don't shed a tear_

Through the darkness and good times  
I knew I'd make it through  
And the world thought I had it all  
But I was waiting for you- **Celine Dion- A New Day Has Come**

BELLA'S POV

It had been two weeks since everything with Jake and Tanya. Thankfully since that day, my life had finally started to stop spinning out of control. Although there were nights where I still thought of Jake and Tanya, I knew they could not hurt us anymore. I also knew that if I spent all my time stressing about the past, it could hurt Hayley and I didn't want. Not at all. So since Edward started to work from home, he was the one who took care of me and made sure I was well rested and fed every day. He was amazing and so patient. He held me close until I fell asleep and always made me breakfast, lunch or even dinner in bed. He massaged my body when it ached and rubbed my stomach so he could feel Hayley's kicks. Edward always kissed me and always went out shopping for BBQ flavoured things. I knew I was spoiled and that I was damn lucky to have a man like Edward in my life. I didn't know how I became so lucky but now I knew, especially after everything we had been through that I wanted now more than ever to raise a family with him.

I sighed as I leaned against the head board of my bed. I rubbed my gigantic stomach and smiled. The doctor said Hayley could be born any day now and I hated waiting, I was very impatient. I couldn't wait to hold my baby girl in my arms. I hoped Hayley would hurry home and come out of my stomach already!

"Hey are you okay love? Do you need anything?" Edward said as he walked into our bed room.

"I am great thanks Edward; I just wish she was out already." I said rubbing my stomach slowly.

"I know love, me too! I can't wait to see our beautiful daughter." He answered as he walked up to the bed, sat down and rubbed my stomach.

"She is going to be beautiful isn't she?" I asked smiling to myself.

"Of course." Edward said as he leaned back against the head rest beside me.

"Edward…I just want to say thank you for being so patient and loving I couldn't do anything of this without you. I hope we don't have to deal with any more drama. I am glad you are okay and that have you. I love you so much and I can't wait to raise our family together." I said rubbing his arm softly.

"Oh Bella, you have no idea how much you mean to me! I love you so much and I would die if something were to ever happen to you! I am so honoured and blessed to be having a little girl with you. However I know if something does happen, I know if we have each other, we can get through anything!" Edward said as he kissed my cheek.

I smiled and was about to hug him but a sharp pain shot through my body, as though someone had stuck a knife in the side of my stomach.

"Ahhhh." I cried out as I looked down.

"Edward…it's…time." I said through uneven breaths.

"Ahhh." I cried out again as another contraction tightened the insides of my stomach.

"It's okay Bella, just breathe." He said with uneven breaths too. Then he picked me up, put me in his car and sped off to the hospital.

"Don't worry Bella it is going to be okay. Soon we will have a beautiful girl. I promise I am not going anywhere." Edward said as he held my hand as they placed me on a bed in a white room.

All I could do was moan as the pain became more intense; I thought I was actually going to die. The nurses told me to breathe deeply and push when they told me to. I didn't think I could do it. I didn't think I could push because I was already so tired and weak. At that moment I thought there was no way I could deliver this baby.

But after 8 hours of hard labour, Hayley Ann Cullen was finally born.

I almost cried when the nurses handed me this small baby wrapped in a pink blanket. She was so perfect. So beautiful.

"Hi Hayley, welcome to the world." I said touching her small fingers.

"She is so amazing." I heard Edward said as he looked at Hayley in my arms. Tears were starting to fill his eyes.

"I can't believe we made this perfect angel together." He said gently touching her smooth skin.

"I promise I will protect the both of you until the day I die." He said as he kissed Hayley and then kissed me.

"I love you." I said to Edward.

"I love you too!" I responded as I looked at my family and in that moment I knew everything would be okay, because although my family could bend I knew it would never break.

**THE END!**

**Thank you! Again check out my profile for more works and stories!**


End file.
